Comme cendrillon
by LeanaBlank
Summary: Quinn Fabray, star de l'Ohio vient finir ses études au lycée mcKinley, à Lima. Rachel Berry, looseuse de ce lycée se demande comment va se passer cette rentrée. Inspirée du film "Comme Cendrillon (version avec Selena Gomez)" Faberry et Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel courait pour rentrer chez elle, elle était en retard pour préparer le repas de Sue, sa belle mère. L'histoire de Rachel ? Sa mère, Shelby Corcoran est décédée il y a deux ans, elle travaillait pour Sue Sylvester, une productrice de musique. Sue l'avait gardée chez elle après la mort de Shelby, car Rachel n'avait personne. Elle était la boniche de Sue et de Becky et Lily, les deux filles de Sue.

-Bon la naine, tu te magnes ? j'ai faim moi ! crit Sue au téléphone avec Rachel.

-Oui Sue, j'arrive dans 1 minute, dit la brune toujours en train de courir.

-Une minute ? c'est trop, tu as 30 secondes.

1 minute après, Rachel était rentrée. Elle prépara du saumon et une salade pour Sue, Lily, Becky et elle même puis après avoir fini de préparer tout ça, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour faire les machines et nettoyer la maison. Son téléphone sonna, c'était Brittany, sa meilleure amie, et probablement bien la seule.

-Allô ?

-Rachel, ça va ? tu ne t'es pas trop faite tuer ?

-Non, enfin bon, j'ai eu 30 secondes de retard, donc je dois laver toute la maison..

-RAAAACHEL ! Raccroches ce téléphone ! cri Sue d'en bas de la maison.

-Désolée Britt, je dois te laisser.

La brune raccrocha le téléphone et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit à l'école en skate car Brittany avait un problème de voiture, elle ne pouvait pas aller la chercher. Une fois arrivée devant le lycée, elle entra avec Brittany.

-Tu as entendus la nouvelle ? demande Brittany.

-Non, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Quinn Fabray va faire sa rentrée ici, à McKinley.

-Quinn Fabray..LA Quinn Fabray ? demande Rachel.

-Yep, c'est passé à la télé toute à l'heure.

Rachel était choquée de la nouvelle. Effectivement, Quinn Fabray était une icone dans cette région, c'était une des meilleures chanteuses/danseuses qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Rachel ne pensait pas que Quinn ferait une rentrée dans un lycée à Lima, le lycée McKinley. Elle se demandait comme ça se passerait, elle avait hâte de voir ça.

-Et..elle arrive quand ? demande la brune à sa copine.

-OH MON DIEU, C'EST QUINN FABRAY ! cri une jeune fille en créant une émeute devant l'entrée du lycée.

-Je pense que tu as ta réponse, dit la blonde en rigolant. Allez vient, allons en cours avant de se faire piétiner par des groupies.

Brittany et Rachel sortaient de leur cours de géographie qui les avait ennuyées plus qu'autre chose. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Rachel manque de renverser une personne devant elle qui faisait tomber ses livres par la même occasion.

-Oh mon dieu..je suis désolée, j'ai pas fais attention et j'ai..

-Regardes où tu marches la prochaine fois, dit une latina d'un ton sec en coupant la petit brune.

-Ca va Santana..j'ai rien, dit une blonde aux yeux noisettes.

La latina regarda derrière Rachel et vit une blonde, grande et aux yeux de couleurs bleu azur. Elle l'a regardait profondément jusqu'à ce que l'autre blonde l'a fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Si je te dérange, dit le moi, je te rejoindrai après.

-Pas question Fabray, je suis ton manageur je te rappel et je dois te surveiller au cas ou un de ses élèves de ce lycée voudrait te kidnapper ou je ne sais quoi, dit la dénommée Santana.

Elles quittèrent le couloir toute les deux, laissant Rachel et Brittany seules dans le couloirs à présent. Rachel se tourna vers Brittany, qui regardait toujours devant elle, l'aire de réfléchir. La petite brune claqua des doigts devant les yeux de sa meilleure amie pour la faire redescendre de ses pensées car elles allaient arriver en retard à leur prochain cours.

-Britt ? t'es sûre que ça va ? demande la brune inquiète.

-Euh..oui, oui, c'est juste que..non rien, laisse tomber, allons en cours.

La petite brune ne dit rien et suivit son amie sans poser de question jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua qu'elle venait de bousculer Quinn Fabray. Certes, ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle pensait voir la star pour la première fois mais bon. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Brittany et Rachel allaient rentrer chez elles mais avant Rachel devait ranger un cahier dans son casier. Une fois arrivée devant, Quinn, Santana et Finn Hudson semblaient avoir une discussion qui ne plaisait qu'à celui-ci.

-Quinn ! tu es enfin là, ça fait une heure que je t'attends, dit le jeune garçon avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Finn ? demande Quinn tout en prenant des livres dans son casier.

-Je veux parler..de toi, de nous.

-Il n'y a plus de nous depuis 1 mois, répond la blonde.

-Pour toi non, mais pour moi si.

-Bon frankenteen, t'as 3 secondes pour dégager sinon je te promets que je t'encastre dans un de ses casiers, comprit ? dit la latina à bout de nerfs.

Finn regarda une dernière fois Quinn avant de tourner les talons pour déguerpir. Je rangea enfin mon livre et sortit de ce couloir pour rejoindre Birttany qui m'attendait sur le parking. Je devais me dépêcher de rentrer car Sue m'a dit que ce soir nous aurions une invitée de taille, je devrai préparer un bon plat pour cette invitée dont Sue veut tellement qu'elle accepte de signer avec elle.

-Merci de m'avoir déposé Brittany, on se voit demain.

-D'accord, à demain Rach, dit la blonde en prenant Rachel dans ses bras.

Rachel rentra chez elle et alla vite se changer pour faire le repas indiqué par Sue. Elle resta deux bonnes heures dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que la sonnette se fit entendre. Lily et Becky étaient toutes les deux vêtues d'une robe rose, qui était vraiment..affreuse. En tant que jumelle, elles étaient habillées pareil. Sue se faisait attendre car elle ne rentrait pas dans son survêtement adidas, elle cria donc du haut des escaliers à Becky d'allait ouvrir. Rachel ne savais pas qui étaient les personnes qui allaient être présentes, Sue elle ne voulait rien me dire, la brune devais "se contenter de préparer le repas."

Becky était allait ouvrir la porte,Rachel toujours en cuisine, il y a..d'après le nombres de voix qu'elle ai pu entendre, trois personnes mais deux d'entres elles lui sembleaint familière. Sue fut son entrée 10 minutes après et geula pour que Rachel apporta les plateaux.

-Rachel ! tu te magnes oui ? c'est mal poli de faire attendre nos invitées, voyons !

-J'arrive tout de suite Sue, dit la petite brune en arrivant avec les plateaux dans les mains.

Aoutch, ça, elle ne l'avait pas prévue. C'était bien Quinn Fabray qui se tenait dans son salon, avec l'hispanique qui a faillit lui sauter dessus ce matin et une femme blonde plus âgée qui ressemblait fortement à Quinn, ça devait être sa mère..Rachel ne voulait pas se ridiculiser et passer pour la bonne de Sue, même si c'était ce qu'elle est. Elle plaça les plateaux devant son visage afin de ne pas se faire reconnaître par la blonde et la latina mais la discussion était mouvementée. Sue insistait pour produire le nouvel album de Quinn mais celle ci n'avait pas l'aire convaincue.

-Ecoutez , avec tout le respect que je vous doit, c'est moi le manageur de Quinn, son seule et unique manageur, alors si Quinn ne veut pas que Sue produise son album, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser..Allez vient Q, on se casse dit la latina en se levant.

Manque de bol, en se levant de sa chaise d'une façon agressive, Quinn ne manqua rien et bouscula Rachel par la même occasion. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la petite brune derrière elle, les plateaux de Rachel volèrent dans toute la pièces et Quinn trébucha pour finalement attérir sur Rachel qui était couchée par terre suite à sa glissage sur une tranche de saumon.

-Il faudrait peut-être..qu'on arrête de se tomber dessus, dit Quinn en souriant légèrement.

-Je pense aussi..répond Rachel rouge de honte.

-Rien de cassé Fabray ? demande Santana en relevant Quinn.

La blonde répondit par un sourire avant de se relever grâce à l'aide de Santana. Rachel se leva également puis Sue lui ordonna de tout nettoyer du sol au plancher..Quinn, Santana et la mère de Quinn, Judy, venaient de partir. Cette soirée se résumerait pour la brune à nettoyer l'immense salon.

* * *

Le lendemain, Brittany était venue chercher Rachel pour la déposer au lycée. Dans la voiture, Brittany avait une chose à lui dire.

-Je passe te prendre à quelle heure pour le bal de ce soir? demande Brittany, j'ai déjà ta robe et la mienne.

-laisse tomber, aucun garçon ne nous a invités, dit Rachel.

-Et alors ? on va y aller entre nous, j'amènerai Lord Tubbington !

-Sue ne voudra jamais, mais je veux bien essayer de la convaincre.

La journée passa assez vite pour les deux jeunes filles, elle enchaînèrent leurs cours puis à 17h, Brittany re déposa Rachel chez elle. Une fois rentrée, la jeune brune partit rejoindre sa belle mère dans le salon pour lui demander quelque chose.

-Bonjour Sue, dit timidement la brune.

-Salut, tu as fais la lessive ?

-Euh..je..non, je viens de rentrer mais..

-Bon, qu'est ce tu me veux ?

-Ce soir, il y a le bal et je voudrai ta permission pour y aller, j'ai déjà fais toutes les chambres, nettoyer le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain, alors..

-Tu n'as pas repassé les robes de Becky et Lily, puis il y a une chambre que tu n'a pas faite..ma chambre.

Rachel ouvrit grand ses yeux sous l'effet de choque. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans la chambre de Sue, c'était interdit, elle savait que c'était un bordel pas possible, elle n'aurait jamais fini à temps pour le bal, c'était don fichu..ill fallait qu'elle appelle Brittany pour la prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir. Elle partit dans sa chambre puis téléphona à la danseuse.

-Allô, Britt ? je suis désolée, la vielle folle veut que je nettoies sa chambre, je ne pourrai pas venir.

-Tu va entrée dans sa tanière ? demanda Brittany, choquée. Lord tubbington ne va jamais me croire !

-Désolée Britt, je sais qu'il ta fallu du temps à coudre ses robes..

-Je..j'ai un plan ! tu vas venir avec moi à se bal, parole de licorne! Est ce que Sue est là ce soir ?

-Euh..non, elle sort, elle est invitée à un plateau télé.

-Bien, commences à ranger, j'ai une solution, à tout de suite.

Qu'est ce qu'allait bien pourvoir faire Brittany pour aider Rachel à ranger la chambre de Sue et en même temps aller au bal ? la brune se posait des questions..Les heures défilèrent, il était déjà 21h00, Sue venait de partir, Lily et Becky étaient en route vers le bal, la jeune brune était toute seule chez elle, rangeant et dès inffectant une chambre au lieu de profiter du bal de promo.


	2. Le bal

**Hey, chapitre 2, le bal ! La fiction sera courte, mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire une fanfiction sur ce film alors bon..puis j'ai déjà une idée pour une autre ^^ enfin bref, merci de vos reviews :)**

**lulu62149 : Un peu trop..je sais pas, c'est juste un début pour l'instant mais ne t'inquiète pas, des choses seront différentes bien sûre. C'est vrai, j'aurai pu choisir un autre métier pour Quinn mais sur le coup, j'ai pensé au film alors j'ai pris le principe mais Quinn a une voix magnifique. Merci avec l'idée de Sue. Je prends note, j'essayerai de plus expliquer, merci du conseil :)**

**Smackk : Merci :)**

**Merci à tous les autres, ça me motive à vous donner une suite pas longtemps après :)**

* * *

Rachel était maintenant depuis 10 minutes dans l'immense chambre de Sue, elle avait essayé de débarrasser le plus de choses possible mais c'était vraiment un gros bordel. On aurait dit que cela faisait 10 ans que Sue n'avait pas rangé et nettoyer sa chambre. Il y avait des vêtements partout par terre, sur des chaises, sur le lit, dans l'armoire, sur et sous l'armoire..un vrai champs de bataille. Des perruques de différents couleurs étaient également présentes sur le bureaux, la table de chevet..Rachel savait qu'il allait lui falloir du temps avant de tout débarrasser. Un coup de sonnette se fit entendre. La brune posa ses gants en plastiques sur le lit puis descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour voir qui cela pouvait être. Elle fut surprise, en ouvrant la porte, de voir que Brittany se tenait sur le palier de la porte.

-Britt..mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'avais dis que j'avais un plan. Je te présente Rory, tu sais leprechaun dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui vit chez moi en ce moment. Il m'a promit de t'aider, avec Sam. Sam, c'est le meilleur ami de Rory au lycée, je lui ai appris à faire ses lacets donc il a dit qu'il m'aiderait si un jour j'avais besoin, et en plus, Rory a des pouvoirs magiques donc il rangera la chambre en un claquement de doigt.

-Merci Britt mais..Rory tu n'arrivera jamais à la ranger tout seul avec Sam, puis Sue s'en rendra comptes et je..

-Rachel, tu n'a qu'un mettre ton alarme sur ton téléphone à 00:00, nous rentrerons avant Sue, puis Rory et Sam auront terminés, ils partiront par la porte de derrière et tu fera comme si tu avais, toi, rangé la chambre.

-Nous y arriverons, je te le promets, dit Rory en souriant.

Allez, filez vous préparer, vous avez un bal qui vous attend ! répond le Sam.

Rachel sourit et monta dans sa chambre avec Brittany enfiler leurs robes. Rachel était sûre que Rory n'aurait jamais fini à temps mais bon, une partie d'elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle voulait tellement y aller à ce bal, puis elle ne voulait pas décevoir Brittany. La grande blonde sortit les robes de leurs emballages, elle les avaient fait elle même, tout le monde pensait que Brittany était stupide, mais elle était vraiment douée pour la couture, la cuisine et les maths. La robe de Rachel était rouge, mettant en valeur ses forme, couvrant son dos avec de la dentelle, s'arrêtant à peu près vers le milieu de ses cuisses, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines et bronzées, elle avait décidé de se faire une tresse et de garder sa frange. Brittany, elle, portait une robe noir, qui faisait une sorte de bustier vers sa poitrine, serrant sa taille et mettant en valeur ses atouts, ses cheveux étaient attachés à l'aide d'un chignon très bien dessiné, ne laissant aucun défaut apparaître. Elles pouvaient se le dire, elles étaient magnifiques. Le thème du bal était "Bal masqué" donc elle portait un masque noir à strass pour Rachel, et un masque rouge à paillettes pour Brittany, laissant apparaître leurs yeux bleus azur et chocolat. De plus, elles étaient assorties l'une à l'autre. Une demi heure plus tard, elles étaient arrivées au bal. Tout les regards se posèrent sur elles, les laissant assez mal à l'aise. Elles se dirigèrent vers le punch, histoire de se rafraîchir.

* * *

Quinn et Santana étaient assises sur les canapés installés spécialement pour l'occasion. Elles étaient contentes que le bal ait pour thème "bal masqué" car Quinn pourrait être elle même et non la Quinn Fabray que tout le monde connaissaient. Elles étaient également magnifiques. Santana portait une chemise blanche à col, avec par dessus une robe noir/grise foncée à dentelle lui arrivant aux moitiés de cuisses, un masque noir également et les cheveux lâchés. Quinn, elle, portait une robe beige, du même style que celle de Rachel mais sans le bustier, son masque était claire, laissant apparaître ses magnifique yeux, ses cheveux étai attaché avec un espèce de chignon et une tresse lui servait de bandeau. Elles étaient également magnifiques toutes les deux. Quinn remarqua deux filles descendre les escaliers du bal se dirigeant vers le punch. Il y avait une grande blonde, et une petit brune, qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle lui aurait attrapé la main et se serait enfuit avec elle, mais bon. Santana remarqua également les deux filles, mais son regard se posa sur la grande blonde.

-Elle est magnifique..murmura la latina.

Quinn sortit de ses pensées et observa son amie, limite en train de baver devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle sourit et prit la main de Santana pour se diriger vers le punch également mais une idée la percuta. Quinn était une fille, cette fille, qui descendait les escaliers avec sa belle robe rouge également..Cela ne posait pas de problèmes à Quinn. Comme elle disait, on tombe amoureuse d'une personne, pas d'un sexe, mais c'était tôt pour dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle pouffa de rire en pensant à ses pensées ridicules.

-Un problème Fabray ? tu as l'aire sur la lune depuis une heure ! s'exclame Santana.

-Chut..évites de m'appeler Fabray, j'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer !

La blonde se servit un verre puis voulu aborder la petite brune qui venait de faire son entrée mais une personne, un garçon, grand, plutôt costaud en costard l'avait doublé. Quinn l'aurait reconnu entre milles, personne n'était aussi grand que lui dans le lycée. Finn Hudson.

-Salut, je t'ai vu faire ton entrée, tu es magnifique, dit le garçon à l'égard de la petit brune.

-Euh..je..merci.

-Tu veux danser ? demande Finn après un blanc assez gênant.

-Oui, je..d'accord.

La petite brune prit la main du grand et partit sur la piste de dance avec lui sous le regard amusé de Brittany. Quinn et Santana étaient toujours près du punch, Quinn était déçue que Finn avait été plus rapide qu'elle, mais bon, c'était le principe d'un bal, une jeune fille timide qui accepete l'invitation du garçon qui lui demandait une danse.

-La pauvre, il va lui écraser les pieds, boulet qu'il est..dit la blonde à Santana.

Elle tourna la tête, visiblement étonnée que son amie ne fasse pas de commentaires mais sourit vite quand elle remarqua que Santana était partie voir la blonde qui accompagnait la petite brune. Elle se servit un verre et retourna s'asseoir près de son amie.

-Ta robe et toi, vous êtes magnifiques, dit la latina à la blonde.

-Merci, vous êtes pas mal non plus, rigola Brittany.

La brune allait répliquer mais s'arrêta net quand elle croisa le regard de la blonde. Ses yeux bleus..elle les trouvaient magnifiques. Elles se regardèrent comme ça, pendant quelques secondes puis la blonde sourit, ce qui fit sentir à Santana une vague de frissons parcourir son corps avant de sourir à son tour.

De son côté, Finn et Rachel dansait, enfin..c'était plutôt Finn écrasant les pieds de Rachel et faisant des gestes maladroits sur un slow. Quinn, qui regardait la scène de son siège, fit apparaître un sourire moqueur quand elle vit Rachel dire à Finn qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'aire. La jeune brune sourit une dernière fois à Finn puis sortit de la salle, mais elle ne remarqua pas qu'une personne l'avait suivit.

* * *

Rachel marchait le long des allées près du lycée. Elle pensa que les organisateurs avaient fait du bon boulot, ils avaient mis en scène un petit jardin avec des fleurs blanches, des bans blancs, c'était magnifiques. Elle s'arrêta sur un banc, et profita du vent qui jouait avec les feuilles et de la fraîcheur qu'il apportait. Elle manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre près d'elle. Elle releva la tête et aperçue une silhouette qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Pas trop mal aux pieds ? demanda la silhouette en esquissant un petit rire.

-Non, ça va, je tiens le coup pour l'instant, répond Rachel et riant à son tour.

La blonde qui s'était assise au côté de Rachel l'a regarda pendant un moment. Elle essayait de voir si elle l'avait déjà rencontré ou pas mais ses yeux ne lui disaient rien; pourtant, si un jour elle avait vu des yeux aussi magnifiques que ceux de la brune en face d'elle, elle s'en serait souvenue. Elle baissa alors le regard, cherchant d'autre indices pour essayer de deviner qui se cachait derrière ce masque mais sans résultat. Elle pensa que demain, elle chercherait à qui pourrait appartenir ses magnifiques yeux chocolats et ses lombes jambes bronzées.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? tu me fixes depuis au moins 5 minutes, fit remarquer la brune.

-Oui, tu as un masque.

-L'humour est à revoir, répondit Rachel en riant légèrement.

-Tu as quand même ris. En fait, j'essaye de chercher si je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, dit la blonde.

-Oh, je vois. Tu trouves pas ?

-Non..et ça me laisse perplexe.

-Peut-être qu'en fait, tu m'as déjà vu mais sans me voir..répond Rachel en souriant une nouvelle fois.

La blonde sourit également et regarda devant elle. C'est incroyable, elle sourit ou rit tout le temps, pensa-t-elle. Comment avait-elle donc pas remarqué cette fille auparavant ? Elle pensa à toutes les brunes qu'elle avait déjà croisé mais le résultat était toujours invisible. Après tout, c'était un bal masqué, parler avec des gens avec qui auparavant elle n'avait jamais parlé pour leur personne, leur mentalité et non leur physique.

-Au fait, tu es magnifique, dit la blonde.

-Euh..m-merci, tu l'es également.

Rachel ne savait pas comment faire. Elle n'était pas habituée au compliment, encore moins d'une fille. Une teinte rose fit son apparition sur ses joues, faisait rire la blonde à ses côtés. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle se demandait à qui ses yeux verts appartenaient.

-Et toi, tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis ? demande la blonde.

-Et bien..à vrai dire je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrai pas..

-Etre déçue ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne serai pas déçue même si j'apprends que tu es au plus bas de l'échelle de ce lycée, au contraire, j'ai peur que ce soit toi qui sois déçue. Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir beaucoup d'amis..

-C'est pas ça qui va me déranger.

-C'est ce que tu dis, mais c'est pas ce que tu pensera quand tu sera qui je suis, coupa la brune.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça de toi ? tu as l'aire de ne pas t'apprécier, c'est dommage. Ok, ça fait 10 minutes que nous parlons ensemble, et je t'apprécies déjà, alors laisse moi l'occasion d'en apprendre plus et ne te dévalorises pas.

Rachel n'en revenait pas. A part Brittany, personne ne lui avait déjà parlé comme ça. Personne n'avait pensé qu'elle était "cool" et qu'on pouvait l'apprécier. La blonde avait raison, Rachel se dévalorisait toujours, elle pensait qu'elle était bonne à rien à part à être aux besoins de Sue, Lily et Becky. Elle regarda la blonde et lui sourit.

-Alors..que veux tu savoir ? demande Rachel.

-Hmm..tes ambitions pour plus tard ?

-New York, NYADA, exercer dans la musique.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui. Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, autant arrêter de..

-Non, au contraire. Je trouve ça cool. D'ailleurs..attends, vient avec moi.

La blonde se leva et prit la main de Rachel. Elle l'emmena dans un espèce de parc organisé pour le bal où se trouvait un petit orchestre pour ceux qui voulaient danser leur slow. Elle chuchota un mot à l'oreille du guitariste et comme,ça à fredonner quelques notes.

**Every try to reach for something but it's someone else's dream** (As-tu essayé d'atteindre quelque chose dont quelqu'un d'autre rêve)  
**Every step that you take forward takes you right back where you've been** (Chaque pas que tu as fait avant t'emmène là où tu as déjà été)  
**and then when you least expect it and you tried about everything** (Et puis quand on s'y attend le moins et que tu as tout essayer)  
**somebody hears your opinion somebody cares what you're see** (Quelqu'un entend ton avis, quelqu'un se soucie de ce que tu dit)

Rachel regarda la fille masquée avec un petit sourire en coin puis voulu la rejoindre dans sa chanson. Par chance, elle connaissait la chanson mais elle trouvait que la blonde chantait tellement bien, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, mais quand il s'agit de chanter, Rachel était toujours présente. Elle se leva et prit place à côté de la bonde afin d'elle aussi, montrer qu'elle savait chanter.

**This becomes so hard to me you'll be suprised** (C'est devenu si difficile pour moi d'être surprise)  
**you're bringing back the real me, no judgment in your eyes **(tu es à l'arrière apportant le vrai moi, aucun jugement dans tes yeux)  
**cause when i dance with you i will speak the truth** (Parce que quand je danse avec toi, c'est la façon dont je dis la vérité)  
**Just classic when we met, now you made me new **(juste classique lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré, maintenant tu m'as rendu nouvelle)

-Tu as une voix incroyable, dit la blonde au masque claire. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

La blonde pensa à quelques chose. Elle voulait donner de la confiance à Rachel, alors qui d'autre qu'une personne célèbre complimentant la brune pouvait le lui en donner ? Elle réfléchit un instant et d'un coup de main, enleva son masque. Elle attendait la réaction de la brune en face d'elle, mais celle ci semblait être asses choquée.

-Quinn ? demanda Rachel.

Bip bip bip, bip bip bip. 23h50, Rachel devait rentrer si elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Elle regarda une dernière fois la blonde et s'enfuit en courant chercher Brittany pour qu'elle l'a ramène chez elle. Elle allait arriver en retard et se faire remarquer si elle ne rentrait pas à temps. En partant, elle laissa une Quinn Fabray complètement choquée que Rachel ait prit la fuite en murmurant juste un petit "Désolée, je dois y aller." La blonde voulait l'a retenir ou faire quelque chose, mais tout c'était passé trop vite. La seule chose que Quinn savait, c'était qu'elle a passé une des meilleurs soirées de sa vie.

* * *

-Britt, Britt ! dépêches toi, Sue va me tuer, dit la brune qui avait trouvé Brittany en charmante compagnie avec une autre brune.

-Désolée, je dois y aller, dit Brittany à la fille typée hispanique devant-elle.

-Attends..murmura la latina avant de voir Brittany et Rachel s'enfuir en courant.

Les deux jeunes filles, Brittany et Rachel, étaient maintenant dans la voiture de Britt, raccompagnant Rachel chez elle avant que Sue n'arrive. Elle devait encore faire sortir Sam et Rory, en espérant qu'ils avaient eus le temps de tout ranger.

* * *

**Voilà, bon, explication. Quinn a passé sa soirée avec Rachel, mais Quinn ne sait toujours pas l'identité de Rachel, et Brittany a passé la soirée avec une latina, je pense que vous avez tous comprit ^^ (je le précise car j'avoue que c'est un peu flou comme explication). Le choix des robes, honnêtement, il était tard quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, alors ne m'en voulez pas svp x). Je suis pas très fière de ma fin assez brouillée, je me rattraperai au prochain, promis ! **


	3. Je vais t'aider à la retrouver

**Hey, merci beaucoup pour vos ajouts en favoris et les follows, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**L : Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup :)**

**Lisa418 : J'avoue que c'était trouble, d'où l'idée du résumé aha. Oui, Finn..j'étais un peu obligée, pas que ce soit trop simple. Sam et Rtoy..je n'y avais pas pensé, mais si j'ai besoin d'eux pour la suite, ils réapparaîtront sûrement !**

**vivaelperu : Tu verra bien, mais ça ne sera pas de chapitre là, désolée :p**

**clarinette : Voilà la suite :)**

* * *

Arrivée devant chez elle, Rachel sortit de la voiture en courant, laissant Brittany faire le tour de la maison avec sa voiture pour récupérer Sam et Rory par la porte de derrière. Elle attendait que les deux garçons sortent pour enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle repensait à la soirée qu'elle avait passé. Certes, elle n'était pas en compagnie de Rachel mais avec un certaine latina aux yeux sombres et au sourire magnifique. Si Rachel ne serait pas venue les "interrompre" elle serait sûrement encore avec elle, rigolant du caractère de la latina ou des pics qu'elle lançait à qui conque qui s'approchait trop d'elle et Brittany. Elle sourit rien qu'en repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passé.

De son côté, Rachel se dépêchait de monter les escaliers 3 par 3 pour pouvoir aller au plus vite. Elle entra dans la chambre de Sue, et soupira de soulagement de voir que la chambre était comme neuve. Elle tourna la tête et vit les deux garçons, se chamaillant en rigolant. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et d'aller dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, elle les fit sortir par la porte avant de le bourrer de "merci beaucoup" et de calins. Elle fit un signe à Brittany puis ferma la porte pour faire comme si de rien n'était mais il y avait un problème. Sue, Lily et Becky venaient de rentrer et Rachel était encore en robe, coiffée et maquillée. Elle enleva ses chaussures et se mit sous sa couverture en attendant que Sue, Lily et Becky aillent se coucher. Son portable vibra au même moment. Brittany.

**De : Brittany, 23h58.**

_Demain, je dois te parler de la soirée, j'ai une recherche à faire._

**De : Rachel, 23h59.**

_Moi aussi, j'ai des trucs à te dire. Je t'aiderai avec plaisir ma petite Britt, on en parle demain, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit *coeur* _

**De : Brittany, 00h00.**

_Bonne nuit Rach *coeur*_

* * *

Rachel se leva vite pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Becky, Lily et Sue. Elle termina, prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Le bal, la chanson, Quinn..Oh mon dieu, pensa Rachel. Elle avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie avec Quinn Fabray. Elle se demandait comment allait se passer cette journée, comment elle réagirai en apercevant la blonde et si Quinn allait la reconnaître. Elle prépara son sac et sortit rejoindre Brittany qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

-Hey Rachel, dit la blonde en enlaçant son amie.

-Coucou Britt.

-Alors, je commence ou tu veux le faire ? répond Birttany en souriant, repensant à hier.

-Commences, tu as l'aire d'en avoir très envie, dit Rachel en riant.

-D'accord. Quand tu es partit danser avec le grand, une fille m'a proposé un verre de punch mais comme j'en avais déjà elle s'est sentie un peu bête, enfin bref, après on a parlé de beaucoup de choses dont j'ai pas vraiment comprit le sujet mais au lien de se moquer de moi, elle a prit le temps de m'expliquer, je me sentais super bien avec elle, elle est tellement gentille, même si elle voulu tabasser les garçons qui s'approchaient trop de moi, mais je crois que..enfin, je l'aime bien, termine la blonde, excitée. Et toi, qu'as tu fais ? je t'ai cherche un moment, je me suis inquiétée puis Santana m'a dit que tu étais partie avec son amie.

-Santana ? Santana Lopez ? demanda Rachel.

-Oui, l'amie de Quinn.

-Et bien je..j'ai aussi passé une bonne soirée. Après avoir danser avec ce garçon, je suis sortie prendre l'aire.

-Et après ? demande Brittany qui se garait devant le lycée.

-Et après je..une fille m'a rejoint, puis nous avons parlé de musique, et elle s'est mise à chanter, alors tu me connais, je l'ai imité dans la seconde puis après, répond Rachel qui venait de prendre ses livres dans son casier tout en parlant à Brittany. Elle a enlevé son masque et j'ai vu que c'était..

-Quinn, je t'ai cherché hier au bal, mais je ne t'ai pas vu..dit Finn qui était aux côtés Quinn qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

-C'est le principe d'un bal masqué abrutit, répond Santana en se plaçant devant Quinn. Maintenant, tu as deux choix, soit tu dégages de ton plein grès et ça se passera pas trop mal pour toi le balaineau, soit c'est moi qui te dégages, tu choisis ?

-Euh..la première, à..à plus tard, dit Finn en se précipitant à son cours.

La latina aborda un sourire satisfait au visage puis accompagna Quinn à son casier qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Brittany. La blonde, en compagnie de Rachel, regarda la scène et sourit en voyant que Santana approchait en leur direction. Santana sentit un regard sur elle, prête à riposter, elle se tourna et croisa le regard de Brittany. Il ne lui a pas fallu une seconde plus pour comprendre à qui appartenait ses yeux, comment les oublier, pensa-t-elle.

Quinn l'a sortit de ses pensées en faisant claquer sa porte de casier, énervée. Brittany et Santana se fixaient toujours, souriant toutes les deux. La latina tourna la tête, effrayé par bruit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de questionner la blonde, elle savait qu'elle était énervée à cause d'hier soir. Quinn aussi avait raconter sa soirée à Santana, mais elle était en colère de ne pas avoir bouger pour rattraper la fille avec qui elle avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Elle s'était dit de tout faire pour la retrouver, elle l'avait juré. Elle prit le bras de Santana et la direction du prochain cour qu'elle avait.

-Donc..elle a enlevé son masque et.. ? demanda Brittany.

-Et c'était Quinn, répond Rachel en ne prêtant pas attention à son amie.

Elle aussi était assez chamboulée. Elle donnerait tout pour repasser une soirée comme celle de la veille, mais à quoi bon ? Quinn n'accepterait jamais d'accorder du temps à une fille comme Rachel Berry, pensa celle ci. Elle claqua à son tour son casier et se dirigea en cours en adressant un petit sourire à Brittany. Il fallait qu'elle dise à Quinn que c'était elle, la question était de trouver le moyen.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Rachel avait prévenue Brittany qu'elle resterait pour s'entraîner pour les nationales. Elle était à l'auditorium, assise sur un tabouret, pinçant les cordes de la guitare qui était toujours présente sur la scène et laissant sa voix se propager dans l'énorme salle. Le choix de la chanson n'était son répertoire habituelle, mais elle trouvait la chanson belle, puis elle résumait assez bien la situation.

**Across the ocean, across the sea **(A travers l'océan, à travers la mer )**  
Starting to forget the way you look at me now **(Je commence à oublier la façon dont tu me regardes maintenant )**  
Over the mountains, across the sky **(A travers les montagnes, à travers le ciel )**  
Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes **(J'ai besoin de voir ton visage, besoin de regarder dans tes yeux )**  
Through the storm and through the clouds **(A travers les tempêtes et à travers les nuages )**  
Bumps in the road and upside down now **(Les bosses sur la route, de haut en bas maintenant )**  
I know it's hard babe, to sleep at night **(Je sais que c'est dur chérie, de s'endormir le soir)

Elle marqua une petite pause, regarda devant elle, souriant légèrement en repensant à sa soirée d'hier, même si elle avait passe toute la journée à esquiver Quinn, elle se remémora la chanson, leur conversation, tout était parfait.

**Don't you worry, cause everything's gonna be alright-aight-aight** (Ne t'inquiète pas, parce que tout ira bien)  
**Be alright-aight-aight** (Ira bien)  
**Through the sorrow and the fights** (A travers la douleur et les disputes)  
**Don't you worry, cause everything's gonna be alright-aight-aight** (Ne t'inquiète pas, parce que tout ira bien)  
**Be alright-aight-aight** (Ira bien)

Quinn, qui venait de terminer son entraînement de cheerleading. Santana était à ses côtés, les autres étudiants étaient déjà sortis depuis un bout de temps. La blonde, passant devant la porte de l'auditorium était sûre d'avoir déjà entendue cette voix. Elle s'approcha, voulant mieux entendre, et la, elle reconnue aussi tôt la voix de la brune avec qui elle avait passé la soirée hier soir. Elle poussa la porte de l'auditorium mais à sa plus grande surprise, une simple guitare était présente sur un tabouret, et des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la sortie était présents dans la salle. Elle voulut courir pour rattraper cette fille, mais quelqu'un lui bloqua le bras.

-Hey..ce soir, il y a le match, je me demandais si..si tu voulais bien m'attendre à la fin, je t'emmènerai au Breadstix, dit un Finn pas très sûr de lui.

-Finn..soupira la blonde. Je t'ai déjà dis que toi et moi c'est FINI. Il y a que 4 lettres, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre non ?

-Mais Quinn, laisse nous une chance, je..je t'aime Quinn, dit le garçon.

-C'est pour ça que hier tu as dansé avec une autre fille hein ? demande Santana qui venait d'intervenir, agacée par Finn.

-Quoi ? mais je..je pensais que..comment tu m'a reconnu ?

-Parce que tu es la seule perche et que..

-Santana, ça ira..je pense qu'il a comprit.

Le jeune garçon regarda une dernière fois les deux filles puis s'en alla. Quinn était triste de ne pas avoir pu rattraper la personne de l'auditorium, mais Finn était arrivé. Elle regarda Santana, puis reprit la direction de la sortie.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais, dit la blonde.

-Hey, tu es une Fabray non ? alors ne dit pas de conneries, tu vas la retrouver. Je suis sûre qu'elle viendra au match ce soir, puis je..

-Tu quoi ? demande Quinn.

La brune ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une idée lui vient en tête. Elle se disait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. L'idée lui traversa la tête, puis un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Elle était fière d'elle, elle allait enfin aider Quinn à retrouver Rachel, mais pour ça, elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un..

-Santana ? bordel Lopez je te parle !

-Euh..oui, je pensais juste à quelque chose. J'ai une idée pour que tu retrouves ta brune, laisse moi juste le temps de trouver une personne, on se rejoint au match, ok blondie ?

-Euh..d'accord, répond Quinn, ne comprenant pas tout.

Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Santana, mais elle ne voulait pas se réjouir trop tôt, on ne sait jamais. Elle regarda son amie partir avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles puis sortit du lycée pour rentrer chez elle. Le match commençait à 21h, elle avait encore du temps devant elle.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, pour une fois je laisse un peu de suspens, aha. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain vu que je reprends les cours après demain mais vous l'aurez dans la semaine, promis :)**


	4. Surprise

**Hey, voilà la suite, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendus :). Merci beaucoup pour vos follows, ajouts en favori et reviews! Décidément vous avez du mal avec Finn..x) il est collant mais je l'aime bien, même si dans mes fanfics il est souvent..Finn quoi aha ! 2 nouveaux personnages apparaissent, mais si vous me connaissez bien, vous devriez avoir une idée ^^ **

**vivaelperu : Santana va beaucouuuuuuuuup aider Rachel, Brittany aussi, t'inquiètes pas pour ça.**

**Lisa418 : ils n'ont pas vraiment disparus, ils sont juste rentrés chez eux mais pour te faire plaisir ils réapparaissent ^^ Oui, une bonne idée même ! Finn reste Finn lol**

**grimm37 : Merci beaucoup, ahaha, tu verra bien au fil des chapitres :)**

* * *

Santana avait prévenu Quinn qu'elle l'a rejoindrai au match, de toute façon, étant cheerleaders, elle n'avaient pas le choix. Elle avait une chose à faire avant : aider sa meilleure amie à retrouver cette mystérieuse inconnue. Certes, Santana était douée pour les insultes, le chant, et le sport mais elle savait aussi réfléchir. Elle savait comment aider Quinn et elle même, par la même occasion. Il fallait qu'elle cherche quelqu'un, qu'elle la cherche Elle. Bon, ok, elle avait aussi la brune de Quinn à chercher mais pour ça, elle avait besoin d'Elle. Pour deux raisons, la première, pour Santana elle même. Elle avait beaucoup accroché avec cette blonde aux yeux bleus et avec son innocence qui l'avait particulièrement faite craquer. La deuxième est pour Quinn. Santana et elle avait aperçues la blonde et la brune arrivées au bal en même temps, alors Santana se disait que la blonde pourrait l'aider. Le problème est qu'elle ne savait si la blonde viendrai au match. Elle aurait pu attendre de lui parler demain mais elle ressentait ce besoin de le faire maintenant. Elle sortit son téléphone et s'enferma dans la salle du Glee club pour passe un coup de téléphone quand elle entendit un bruit de pas. Curieuse et pensant être seule dans l'établissement, elle ouvrit la porte et vit deux jeunes garçons. Un avec une énorme bouche, l'autre habillé comme un trèfle à quatre feuilles, pensa la latina. Certes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un qui connaisse la blonde aux yeux bleu, mais elle devait tout tenter. Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que Quinn était à mcKinley, elle et Santana sont les filles le plus populaires. La latina sortit et attrapa les deux garçons.

-Eh, vous deux, dit Santana en criant à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Euh..oui ? demande le garçon en vert.

-Ici, maintenant, répond Santana en pointant du doigt la salle du Glee club.

Les deux garçons comprirent que la latina n'était pas un morceau facile. Ils firent demi tour en entrèrent dans la salle du Glee club.

-Assis, tout les deux. Bien. Je ne vous connais pas et j'en ai pas du tout envie mais j'ai une question. Lors du bal du lycée, j'ai vu une fille, grande, blonde, yeux bleus azur, une innocence la rendant encore plus mignonne, obsédée par les licornes et vraiment, mais alors vraiment bien foutue. Enfin bref, je sais qu'il y en a plusieurs de blondes aux yeux bleu ici mais..enfin, c'est urgent, alors vous allez réfléchir dans votre grosse tête de blaireaux et vite me donner une réponse.

La sonnerie du jeune blond se mit à retentir sur son téléphone. Celui ci indiquait un appel de Brittany, sa photo apparaissait sur l'écran. Ayant un écran assez grand, Santana pu apercevoir la photo. Elle reconnu immédiatement le visage de la blonde. Elle regarda alors le garçon, qui souriait et décrocha le téléphone en sortant de la salle.

-Je pense que tu as trouvé ta cendrillon, dit le brun.

La jeune hispanique se contenta de sourire finement au garçon et attendit que le blond raccroche. C'est 5 minutes plus tard qu'il revint dans la salle et se rassit auprès de son ami. Il savait que Santana parlait de Brittany, la description collé parfaitement. Il attendit que la brune à prendre la parole, la regardant réfléchir.

-C'était elle, je l'ai reconnu, dit Santana.

-Brittany. Brittany , lança le blond.

-Où est ce que je peux la trouver ?

-Ce soir, elle sera au match, dit le brun.

-Ok..merci..? demanda la latina, attendant que les deux garçons se présente.

-Moi c'est Sam, lui c'est Rory, termina le blond avec un sourire.

La cheerios lui rendit un faible sourire et sortit de la salle direction chez elle. Ce soir, elle rencontrerai pour la deuxième fois Brittany. Enfin, elle savait enfin comment elle s'appelait. Elle sourit à l'idée de la revoir puis monta dans sa voiture pour rentre chez elle afin de prendre une douche, se changer et aller au match.

* * *

-On fait quoi alors ? demande Rory avant de sortir de la voiture de Sam pour rentre chez lui.

-Ne lui dit pas, ça lui fera une bonne surprise, depuis le temps qu'elle nous en parle de sa latina, répond Sam.

-D'accord, alors tu passes nous prendre dans une heure, comme prévu ?

-Oui, c'est le deal, à toute à l'heure, termine le blond en faisait un signe à son ami et repartit chez lui.

Rory sourit une dernière fois puis entra dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Brittany et ses parents. Il monta dans sa chambre, passant par celle de Brittany histoire de la saluer. Il entra dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur le lit de la blonde qui regardait un film disney en mangeant des chips. Il l'a regarda, sans rien dire, son air concentré au visage était vraiment mignon. Rory avait toujours adoré Brittany, il l'a considéré comme sa soeur, elle avait était gentille avec lui dans n'importe qu'elle cas depuis qu'il était arrivé d'Irlande.

-Salut Britt.

-Coucou Rory, répond la blonde en se tournant pour faire face au brun.

-Ce soir, j'ai un pressentiment qu'il va t'arriver quelque chose de super, c'est les petits lutin qui me l'ont dit.

-C'est vrai ? comme quoi ? demande la blonde l'aire super heureuse.

-Hmm..tu verra bien, répond Rory en sortant avec un sourire. C'est une surprise.

Brittany avait l'aire apparemment convaincu car un énorme sourire abordait son visage. Elle se rappela que le match avait lieu dans une heure, après le match, Rachel, Sam, Rory, Tina, Mike et elle même. Mike et Tina étaient de bons amis à eux mais les deux asiatiques ne faisaient pas partit du lycée McKinley. Ils habitaient Lima mais ils était scolarisés dans un autre mycée, celui des vocals adrenalines.. Brittany éteignit la télévision puis partit à la douche.

* * *

Sam, Rory, Birttany et Rachel marchaient dans les couloirs de leur lycée, allant s'installer dans les gradins du stade dehors. Ils étaient contents de se retrouver entre eux ce soir, puis après retrouver Tina et Mike au Breadstix. Mike est le meilleur ami de Rachel, elle le connait depuis qu'elle a 5 ans, ils étaient dans la même école élémentaire mais les parents de Mike ne voulaient pas qu'il aille à McKinley. Malgré ça, Rachel et lui n'avaient pas perdus contact, ils essayaient de se voir lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, lorsque Rachel était autorisée à sortir. Elle avait d'ailleurs faire beaucoup pour que Sue lui laisse la permission d'une heure après le match.

Sam et Rory étaient assis dans les gradins, attendant Rachel et Birttany qui étaient aux toilettes. Sam remarqua Quinn au milieu de la foule dans le terrain, mais Santana manquait à l'appel. Il se doutait qu'elle était à l'intérieur du lycée, cherchant Brittany. Il se demandait si Santana avait mit Quinn au courant, mais la petite blonde ne cherchait pas dans la foule dans les gradins, elle avait l'aire occuper avec ses amies cheerios.

De leurs côtés, Brittany et Rachel venaient de sortir des toilettes. Elles riaient dans les couloirs, pensant à la soirée qu'elles avaient passées avec leurs amis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Des bruits se faisaient entendre derrière elles, mais elle n'y prêtèrent pas attention, c'est vrai, beaucoup de monde était encore dans l'établissement attendant que le coup d'envoie du match soit lancé.

-Hey, murmura une voix derrière les deux filles.

Elle se retournèrent puis elles aperçues une belle latina, dans un uniforme de cheerios leurs souriant. Brittany reconnu immédiatement Santana, la fille du bal. La blonde sourit soudainement en apercevant Santana. Elle s'approcha un peu, Rachel étant toujours derrière elle, essayant de comprendre. La latina s'avança également.

-Tu..tu es Brittany ? demande Santana.

-Oui, et toi tu es ma licorne du bal, répond la blonde en souriant.

-Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Bien sur, j'oublierai jamais une soirée comme ça.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Santana. Elle l'avait caché, mais elle avait quand même eu peur de décevoir la blonde, elle se demandait si la blonde allait être déçue ou non. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, pour trouver le moyen d'aborder un nouveau sujet. C'était la première fois que Santana ne contrôlait rien, la présence de Brittany la faisait se sentir bien, elle oubliait tout le reste. Elles restèrent un instant comme ça, se regardant dans les yeux quand un petit "hmhm" se fit entendre.

-Euh oui..euh..est ce que c'était avec elle qui tu es allée au bal ? demande la latina en pointant Rachel tout en s'adressant à Brittany.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça fait une semaine que Quinn remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver, dit Santana parlant cette fois ci à Rachel.

-Q-Quoi ? bafouilla la petite brune.

-Tu as très bien comprit, maintenant je vais te poser une simple question, j'attends juste un oui ou un non, mais la réponse à plutôt intéret à être positive parce que j'ai pas fais tout ça pour rien. Est ce que tu voudrai bien la revoir ? je veux dire..

-Oui.

-Oui ?

-Oui, ça me ferez super plaisir, termina la brune avec un large sourire.

-Santana, n'oublies pas que tu as une équipe de blaireaux à encourager, cri une cheerios au loin faisant signe à la latina de venir.

-Je..on se voit après, finit-elle avant des'en aller en adressant un dernier sourire à Brittany.

Les deux jeunes filles reprirent le chemin du stade, se dirigeant vers les gradins pour rejoindre Sam et Rory. Rachel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de porter son regard sur Quinn. Elle l'a trouvait magnifique dans son uniforme, les cheveux attachés, agitant des pom pom, partageant des rires avec les autres cheerios que la brune enviait tant. Brittany se comporta un peu comme son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas détaché son regard de Santana, examinent chaque parcelles de son corps. Sam et Rory, eux, regardaient leurs amies, un air amusé partagé.

* * *

Après le match, Santana n'avait pas pu rejoindre la blonde et Rachel pour lui expliquer son plan, l'équipe de foot avait gagné, un after était prévu. Elle avait quand même prit le soin de glisser un papier à Sam avec son numéro de téléphone pour Brittany. Mike et Tina étaient désormais avec leurs amis au breadstix mais Mike et Rachel étaient sortit faire un tour, leur petit rituel à eux, un moment où il ne serrait que tout les deux. Ils s'étaient posés sur un banc du parc pas loin du restaurant. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, se racontant ce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se dire par message.

-Alors..Sue te mènes toujours la vie dur ?

-Si on prend pas en compte le fait que j'ai le droit qu'à une heure de sortie après les cours et que dès que je rentre c'est devoir, ménage, préparation du dîner, çava..

-Je suis vraiment désolé Rachel..dit l'asiatique en collant son amie sur son épaule.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, si avec la chance que j'ai l'année prochaine je suis acceptée à Nyada, je pourrai enfin partir d'ici, mais mon meilleur ami me manquera.

-Qui te dis que ton meilleur ami ne veut pas aller à New York aussi ?

-Tu..tu vises New York ? demande la brune en se levant brusquement.

-J'y pense en ce moment..ouvrir ma propre école de danse, dit le jeune garçon souriant.

-Oh mon dieu mais Mike c'est génial !

La brune se jeta dans les bras de son ami, il allait peut-être partir avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

**Quinn PDV**

Je n'en reviens pas que Santana ai enfin découvert qui était cette fille. Rachel..Rachel Berry. Elle me l'a dit juste après le match, j'aurai voulue la retrouver après mais les cheerios m'ont embarqués dans la voiture pour aller à l'after, dû à la victoire des titans. Je suis en voiture avec Santana, sur le parking du breadstix, garée, attendant que Liah, une de mes amis cheerios, sorte avec nos menus. Je regarde par la fenêtre, pensant à Rachel encore une fois. J'aperçois un couple au parc, enlacé. Un jeune asiatique, plutôt classe tenant une brunette dans ses bras qui leva la tête, dévoilant son visage au sourire magnifique..Rachel ?

* * *

**Désolée pour cette fin de chapitre, mais j'étais vraiment pressée..au prochaine, vous aurez un flashback de la reaction de Quinn quand elle a apprit que c'était Rachel puis la reaction de la blonde en voyant Rachel dans les bras de Mike. Je me rattraperai..en attendant, avis ? :)**


	5. Slushee

**Hey, chapitre 5 ! Bon, pour ceux qui trouvent que l'histoire va trop vite, je suis désolée parce que je déteste lire une histoire où ça va trop vite mais là j'ai pensé qu'avec Mike, ça pourrait donner quelque chose, enfin bref je vais essayer d'aller plus doucement alors ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows et ajouts en favoris :)**

**Loisica : Voilà :p**

**Lisa418 : Je les expliqué en haut :)**

**Guest : Aha tu verra bien ;)**

**Smackk : Désolée si tu trouves que ça va vite, je vais essayer d'aller moins vite. Merci beaucoup:)**

* * *

_*Flashback, 5 minutes avant le début du match*_

Santana venait de retourner sur le terrain. Elle observa autour d'elle et remarqua que Rachel et Brittany venaient de s'asseoir dans les gradins. La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil puis la latina comprit. Elle chercha Quinn de regard et remarqua la blonde. Elle s'avança vers elle puis lui prit le bras, l'emmena un peu plus loin.

-Santana ? mais qu'est ce que tu fou ? demande la blonde.

-Hey, doucement Fabray, j'ai une bonne nouvelle alors t'es mignonne et tu te calmes.

-Oui bon..qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? dit Quinn en baissant un peu le ton.

-Hm..comme tu viens de littéralement m'agresser, je sais pas si je vais te le dire..répond Santana en riant légèrement.

-Lopez, t'as intéret à dire ce que tu sais sinon je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu vois le coucher de soleil.

-Si tu restes calme je te le dirais après le match.

Quinn regarda son amie en se détendant et fit une moue irrésistible. Santana essaya d'y résister mais les yeux de Quinn et son petit sourire tritse étaient de trop pour la latina. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas craquer mais Quinn plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Bon..Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé ta cendrillon.. répond une Santana souriante.

-P-pardon ? comment ? où ? quand ? pourquoi tu ne..

-Quinn..

-C'est maintenant que tu le dis ? mais tu..

-Quinn !

-Tu aurai pu me le dire avant, tu sais à quel point..

-LA FEMRE FABRAY !

En effet, Quinn ne voulait pas laisser Santana continuait, mais la latina haussa le ton. La blonde se tu aussi tôt, laissant Santana s'exprimer car elle sentait le débat d'une heure entre elles arrivaient. Elle regarda la latina, puis celle ci prit la parole.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? demande Santana.

-Bha, déjà comment tu l'as trouvé et qui est-elle ?

Santana lui raconta tout ce que Quinn avait à savoir. Elle écouta attentivement la latina mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, l'arbitre siffla pour signaler le début du match. Durant tout le match, Quinn réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit son ami. Elle se posait plusieurs questions comme est ce que c'était vraiment Rachel Berry, cette fille avec qui elle a passé sa soirée ? La blonde avait toujours admirait Rachel mais secrètement. Elle était maintenant dans ce lycée depuis un mois et pas une fois, elle a vu la brune et ses amis sans un slushee complètement vidé sur eux. La brune ne disait rien, elle avait toujours l'habitude d'aller se débarbouiller aux toilettes et ressortir comme si de rien était. Quinn se demandait aussi comment ça aller se passer par la suite. Comment cela se passerait quand elle croisera Rachel dans les couloirs demains. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler après le match; Santana l'avait prevenue que la brune serait là.

_*Fin du FlashBack*_

Quinn regardait par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque Rachel enlacée avec un garçon. Elle ne savait pas si se sentiment de jalousie était normale ou si elle devenait complètement folle. Elle continuait de regarder Rachel et le garçon, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, puis un claquement de porte la sortie de ses pensées.

-Le Breadstix est blindé, désolée d'avoir prit du temps, s'excusa Liah. Prête pour la fête les filles ?

Quinn détourna la tête pour faire face à ses amies et sourit en guise de réponse même si elle n'en avait pas très envie. Elle allait s'éclipser à son habitude à un petit coin de la maison de Puckerman où ça sera calme, pour pouvoir réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à la maison de Puck où il y avait déjà pas mal de voitures. Elles entrèrent dans la maison, blindée de footballeurs, cheerleaders, alcool..heureusement que Quinn avait fait une pause dans sa carrière et que personne ne s'occuperait d'où elle serait. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand un garçon à la crête vint la prendre par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin tranquille.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veut Puckerman ? demande la blonde avec un ton et un regard froid comme de la glace.

-Eh oh, du calme blondie, je veux juste parler avec toi, comme des..amis ?

-Amis..depuis quand ça fait partit de ton vocabulaire, Puckerman ? répond la blonde en s'assaillant sur une des chaises du jardin.

-Depuis que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y a que sur eux que je peux compter, même si la plus part son des imbéciles comme Finn..dit le garçon en riant et imitant la blonde. Alors, quoi de neuf dans la vie de la Grande Quinn Fabray ?

-Je suis pas assez bourrée pour en parler, rit Quinn.

-Je peux t'aider pour ça !

-Ca ira, Puck, mais merci d'avoir proposé.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir, répond Puck en riant à son tour. Bon, on y retourne ?

-D'accord.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement. Quinn pensa à Rachel, Rachel et encore Rachel. Elle apprehandait le lendemain. Vers 22h30, ma jeune blonde voulu rentrer chez elle, elle en avait marre et était fatiguée. Elle fit un signe à Santana, puis la latina l'a rejoint dehors.

-Euh Quinn, on a un problème..

-Quoi ? demande la blonde.

-Ma voiture est toujours sur le parking du lycée, comme on est venue avec Liah..

-Mais Santana, ils sont tous bourrés, c'est hors de question que je monte dans la voiture d'un de ces gars complètement saouls.

-Très bien, on va aller à pieds jusqu'aux lycée, récupérer ma voiture et je te raccompagnerai chez toi. Allons y avant qu'il pleuve, termina la latina.

C'est en soupirant que les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin de leur lycée, à pied, qui se situait à 15 minutes de la maison de Puck. Il faisait nuit, le temps lourd annonçait des pluies violentes, elles devaient se dépêcher. Elle marchèrent sans rien dire, pensant chacune à quelque chose de différent. Une blonde aux yeux azur pour Santana, un brune aux yeux chocolats pour Quinn. Une voiture noire passa au même moment. L'auto s'arrêta à côté des deux filles puis la vitre s'abaissa, dévoilant un visage angélique.

-Je vous ramène quelque part ? Il commence à pleuvoir, montez ! propose une blonde aux yeux bleus avec un sourire.

Santana regarda Quinn pour voir si cette dernière était d'accord. En effet, une averse apparut d'un coup, donc la latina et la blonde se précipitèrent dans la voiture stationnée devant elles. Santana monta aux côtés de la blonde aux yeux azur et Quinn derrière.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici en pleine soirée ? demande Santana.

-J'habite pas très loin d'ici, j'étais avec mes amis, répond la blonde. Et vous ?

-Euh..la même chose.

-Pourquoi vous êtes à pieds ?

-Parce que ma voiture est encore garée sur le parking du lycée et nous n'avons aucun autre moyen de rentrer, dit Santana. Merci, Birttany.

La blonde sourit à la latina puis continua à rouler. Aucunes d'entre elles ne parlèrent pendant un bon moment, la pluie était devenue violente, Quinn et Santana préféraient laisser Brittany se concentrer sur la route. La blonde reçu un appel, mais étant donné la situation elle laissa sonné, elle pensa qu'elle regarderai après, une fois à l'arrêt. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant leur lycée et Quinn sortit en première, laissant un petit moment à la blonde et la la latina.

-Bon..merci encore une fois, Britt.

-C'est normale, et ça m'a fait plaisir, dit la blonde en souriant à son amie.

-Donc..on se voit demain au lycée alors.

-Oui, bien sur. A demain Santana, passe une bonne nuit.

Santana hésita un moment puis sortit de la voiture. Brittany ne redémarra pas, puis Santana revint, ouvrit la porte et déposa un baiser aux coins des lèvres de la blonde avant de vraiment s'en aller et rejoindre Quinn dans sa voiture.

* * *

Rachel venait de sortir de son cours d'anglais avec Rory. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs riant ensembles quand deux joueurs de football s'avancèrent vers eux un goblet remplit dans la main des deux deux garçons. Ils ne tardèrent pas à les vider sur Rachel et Rory, maintenant, plein de sirop glacé coulant à travers leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Rachel prit la direction des toilettes des filles, et Rory de celle de garçons.

Quinn était pas loin, elle avait vu la scène se dérouler devant elle, elle avait vu le visage de Rachel quand le glaçon avait traversé son corps, elle avait entendu les moqueries des autres élèves autour qui n'ont pas bougés d'un poil pour aider la brune et le brun. Elle avait envie d'aller voir Rachel pour l'aider à se débarbouiller mais elle resta là, devant son casier, comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Elle vit Brittany arriver avec Sam et sans plus tarder, elle s'avança vers eux puis dit doucement :

-Euh..Rachel est dans les toilettes, je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi, murmura la blonde avant de s'enfuir vers la grande porte.

Brittany comprit aussitôt et Sam lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils se verraient après. La blonde entra dans les toilettes où Rachel était. Elle ouvrit les portes des cabines pour voir si elles étaient seules puis elle aida la brune à enlever le liquide froid qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Elle lui raconta aussi que hier elle avait trouvé Quinn et Santana dans al rue puis les avait déposé. Le sourire de Rachel disparu encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

-Donc..elle n'a pas demandé après moi, hun..

-Rach..elle-

-Non mais je la comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Qui voudrait sortir avec Rachel Berry ? Je ne suis qu'une looseuse, je ne serai jamais acceptée à la NYADA, je resterai ici et je terminerai serveuse au breadstix ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis..

-Une fille magnifique, talentueuse avec une voix magique, gentille, drôle, enthousiaste et je pourrai encore continuer pendant longtemps mais pas dans ces conditions. Rejoint moi à l'auditorium ce soir à 20h00, dit une cheerleader blonde qui venait d'entrer dans les toilettes.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5, désolée pour ce retard mais j'avais un groooos problème d'inspiration, j'avais déjà tout prévu l'histoire mais comme vous trouvez que ça va vite, j'ai tout modifié du coup j'improvise :) (je sais, c'est court mais bon je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps)**

**-Des avis ?**


	6. J'ai fuis

**Hey, voilà la suite :) j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Merci encore des reviews, follows et ajouts en favori.**

**Loisica : Voilà la suite :)**

**lisa418 : Réponse ici et dans les chapitres à venir ! **

**grimm37 : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu :)**

**Vilou : Kurt ou pas Kurt..réponse dans ce chapitre ! Mais j'adore Mike alors voilà ^^**

**p'tit griffon : Merci :)**

**vivaelperu : Voilà la suite :)**

* * *

Quinn était dans l'auditorium, assise sur le tabouret du piano devant elle, laissant ses doigts se promener sur les touches. Elle ne savait pas si Rachel allait venir, elles ne s'étaient pas vues après l'interaction dans la toilettes. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne viendrai pas et pourquoi elle viendrait. Elle devrait venir pour éclaircir les choses, mais elle ne devrait pas parce qu'elle sont différentes. Rachel se qualifie de looseuse alors que Quinn est tout le contraire. Elles sont du même sexe, alors pourquoi vouloir faire plus ? leurs regards, sourires, façons de se parler durant le bal n'était pas qu'une chose que l'on peut qualifier d'amical. Quinn continuait de réfléchir tout en pianotant quand elle entendit la porte de l'auditorium ainsi que des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? demande la blonde en se retournant pour faire face à une Rachel assise sur un siège du premier rang.

-Pourquoi quoi ? répond la brune en baissant un légèrement la tête.

-Et bien..¨pourquoi tu n'es pas venues me voir pour me dire qui tu étais ?

-Peut-être parce que je suis Rachel Berry et que les gens comme toi ne peuvent pas être amie avec des gens comme moi. C'était une erreur de venir ici, je n'aurai pas dû. On a passé une bonne soirée, mais ça s'arrête là. Au revoir Quinn, termine la brune en se levant pour sortir de la grande salle.

Quinn resta assise sur son siège,n'essayant même pas de retenir Rachel même si elle le voulait. Tout c'était passé trop vite, elle n'avait pas calculer que la brune allait s'éclipser. Elle se devait de la retrouver mais pour lui dire quoi ? Lui dire qu'elle avait adoré passer une soirée avec elle et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis ?

Rachel s'était dirigée dans les gradins, au dernier rang histoire que personne ne le remarque. Elle aimait venir ici pour réfléchir, c'était son petit coin à elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment bien, sa conversation avec Quinn ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévue. Elle envoya un message à Brittany pour lui demander de la rejoindre car elle avait besoin de sa meilleure ami.

-Rachel ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demande Brittany, voyant Rachel assise dans le dernier rang des gradins en regardant l'entraînement des Titans.

-J'ai tout gâché, je fais que ça de toute façon.

-Rach, si tu ne m'expliques pas je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider..

-Je suis allée voir Quinn mais je suis partie en lui disant que ça ne servait à rien. C'est tout le contraire de ce que je pensais, j'ai eu peur alors j'ai fuis, répond la brune avec une voix faible.

Brittany prit Rachel dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, c'était sa manière d'apaiser la brunette. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant une heure, ne parlant pas, juste profitant de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

20h00. Brittany était devant chez elle, assise sur le petit banc devant sa maison. Elle attendait une personne, pas n'importe laquelle. Elle attendait Santana. Elles s'étaient échangés leurs numéros de téléphone, et Brittany lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'elles aident Quinn et Rachel. Elle entendit une voiture arrivée, puis l'auto se gara devant la maison de Brittany. Une belle latina, aux cheveux lâchés, tee shirt noir et au short en jeans car la chaleur d'été était présente, en sortit, venant s'asseoir aux côté de la blonde.

-Hey Britt. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demande la brune.

-Il faut aider Quinn et Rachel. Rachel est triste et j'aime pas la voir triste. Elle est comme une fleure qui a tout pour se développer mais qui ne se développe pas parce que même si elle croit tout avoir, il lui manque quelque chose. Et ce qui manque à Rachel, je suis sûre que c'est Quinn.

Santana sourit aux paroles de la blonde. Elle trouvait que la façon de penser de Brittany était spéciale, mais vraiment intelligente. Elle trouvait Brittany vraiment mignonne quand elle essayait de se faire comprendre à sa façon.

-Et bien..J'accepte de t'aider alors. Je crois même avoir une bonne idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, dit Santana avec un sourire.

Brittany sourit également à la latina puis Santana lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait en tête pour aider leurs amies. Après lui avoir tout expliqué, Santana prit la blonde dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et elle remonta dans sa voiture. Brittany rentra chez elle, prit ses clefs et monta dans sa voiture également. Elle roula quelques minutes jusqu'à la maison de Rachel puis elle passa par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre la chambre de Rachel.

-Rach..chuchota la blonde en entrant.

-B-Brittany ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande Rachel et se levant de son lit.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais..tu-tu as pleuré ? pourquoi Rachel ? questionne Brittany en voyant les yeux gonflés et rouges de la petite brune.

-J'ai toujours pas reçu l'appel de la NYADA..je ne suis pas accepté Brittany, dir Rachel en recommençant à pleurer.

La blonde s'installa aux côtés de Rachel, la prenant dans ses bras comme toute à l'heure, essayant de la calmer. Après de longues minutes, la brune leva la tête et dit à la blonde qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle aimerait dormir.

-D'accord, je vais te laisser mais..demain, je passe te prendre à 21h00, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu viendra avec moi. A demain Rach.

Brittany déposa un baiser sur le front de Rachel et s'en alla. Elle remonta dans sa voiture, puis prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message.

**De : Brittany à Santana.**

_-C'est bon pour demain soir mais on a un problème. J'appel un ami pour qu'il règle ça._

**De : Santana à Brittany.**

_-Quel genre de problème ? _

**De : Brittany à Santana.**

_-Problème du genre NYADA. Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère la situation._

**De : Santana à Brittany.**

_-Tu es un génie Britt ! A demain, bonne nuit:) xx_

**De : Brittany à Santana.**

_-Je sais, merci et à toi aussi :) xx_

Brittany posa son téléphone sur le côté passager puis prit la direction de sa maison. Elle rentra chez elle quelques minutes après et monta en vitesse dans sa chambre pour appeler un des ami à elle et Rachel qui vivait à New York. Kurt Hummel. Kurt était aussi un des meilleurs amis de Rachel. Durant leur première année au lycée, Kurt, Rachel, Brittany et Sam étaient inséparable mais Kurt à dû déménager car son père avait trouvé un bon poste à New York. Ils gardaient toujours contacts, ils sont restés très proches. Brittany reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro du brun.

-Allô ?

-Coucou Kurt, comme tu vas ? demande la blonde.

-Britt ! Je vais très bien, ça fait longtemps..Et toi ?

-Je vais bien aussi mais pas Rachel..J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à ma mini Barbra ? Dis moi tout Brittany.

-Comme tu sais elle n'a qu'une seule chance de partir de Lima et d'être libérée de Sue, c'est la NYADA, mais ils n'ont toujours pas appelés et Rachel perd espoir. Comme tu es sur place, je me disais que tu pourrai toujours essayer de convaincre ..Elle en a vraiment besoin, Kurt.

-Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux. Je te tiens au courant demain dans la journée.

-Merci beaucoup Kurt, tu es une licorne vraiment super !

-Je sais, toi aussi. A demain Brittany.

-A demain Kurt.

La blonde raccrocha un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et s'endormis aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Rachel devant les casiers du lycée pour aller en cours. Le cours de science passa très doucement pour Rachel, elle ne se concentrait pas, elle pensait à Quinn, la NYADA, Quinn, la Nyada et encore Quinn..

-Brittany..tu m'as dis que ce soir tu viendrai me chercher mais pour aller où ? demande Rachel à Brittany qui était assise derrière elle.

-Tu verra bien, c'est une surprise.

-J'aime pas les surprises, la plus part du temps ça tourne mal ou bien on s'attend à quelque chose de dingue mais finalement c'est une chose pas intéressante.

-Oh, et bien..peut-être qu'au début elle ne te plaira pas mais crois moi, après tu vas aimer, dit la blonde avec un clin d'oeil.

-Ca me rassure pas vraiment.

Brittany sourit de la méfiance de Rachel et décida de se concentrer sur le cour. Elles sortirent du cour 1 heure après et allèrent aux réfectoire rejoindre Sam et mangèrent tous ensembles et retournèrent en cour. La journée se fini à 18h pour Rachel. Elle rentra chez elle, fit ses devoirs et alla préparer le diner que Sue, elle et les deux jumelles ont finis à 20. Elle alla dans sa chambre se préparer pour la surprise de Brittany.

-Je ne sais même ce qu'on va faire..activité à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur..du coup je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, pensa la brune. Un sweat et un slim ferons l'affaire.

21h00, Brittany était garée devant chez la brune, attendant que celle ci sorte. Rachel fit son apparition deux minutes après et monta aux côtés passager. Elles roulèrent sous une pluie violente jusqu'à arriver devant une grande salle où il y avait pleins de photographes, des centaines de voitures garées devant. Elle descendirent et Rachel suivit Brittany jusqu'à une petite porte qui donnait à la salle.

-Hey, les filles. Suivez moi, dit une latina qui venait de rejoindre la brune et la blonde.

* * *

**Voila la fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendue ! Alors, vous pensez à quoi pour la salle ? et vous avez pensez quoi du omprtement de Rachel durant le "rendez vous" ? la suite bientôt :)**


	7. Mise au point

Santana, qui venait de sortir par la porte devant laquelle se trouvaient Rachel et Brittany fit signe aux deux filles de la suivre. La latina enlaça Brittany pour la saluer et fit un sourire à Rachel. La brune ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là puis Brittany et Santana s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, dans un grand couloir qui ressemblait à des coulisses où "Quinn Fabray" était inscrit en noir sur la plaque de glace blanche.

-Ne m'en veux pas Rach, mais depuis que tu as rencontré Quinn tu es perturbée, tu dois avoir une conversation franche avec elle et ne t'en va pas cette fois, dit timidement Brittany en regardant Rachel.

-Brittany, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation et ça n'a mené à rien, maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi et on se verra demain, dit Rachel en commençant à s'en aller.

Voyant que Brittany n'arrivait pas à retenir Rachel, Santana rattrapa la petite brune par le bras.

-Bon, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Quinn est mon amie, ma meilleure amie, et avant ce bal à la con, tout allait bien pour elle. Depuis cette soirée, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour te retrouver et maintenant que c'est fait, tu l'a fuis. Je vais pas t'en dire plus, c'est à elle de te dire ce qu'elle ressens, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'entrer et de ne pas ressortir avant une bonne heure.

Rachel regarda Santana, qui croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixait Rachel en insistant. La petite brune soupira, puis toqua faiblement à la porte devant elle. Santana sourit et prit Brittany par la main pour ressortir par la même porte qu'elles avaient prit pour entrer.

Rachel poussa la porte devant elle doucement et vit Quinn assise sur un canapé regardant une série tv. La blonde avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir alors elle se tourna et aperçu Rachel sur le seuil de la porte. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, ce même sourire qu'elle avait quand elle voyait la brune. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, Rachel avait la tête baissé et fixait ses chaussures comme si elles étaient la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

-Je mange pas tu sais, dit Quinn en souriant. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Rachel s'avança et s'assit sur le canapé, certes, mais loin de Quinn. Le sourire de la blonde s'effaça, elle savait que ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait pas être facile mais Rachel ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda la brunette.

-Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me déteste mais j'ai besoin de te dire ce que je pense. Avant ce bal, je t'avais déjà aperçue, la première fois était au lycée, quand tu m'es rentrée dedans. La deuxième fois, c'était chez Sylvester quand tu es tombée, d'ailleurs je t'avais même dit qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de se tomber dessus. La troisième fois, sans savoir que c'était toi, c'était au bal. Je ne serai t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressentis pendant ces deux heures à te parler de tout et n'importe quoi mais j'ai ressentie quelque chose..quelque chose pour toi. Je sais, ça paraît débile, voir même du grand n'importe quoi car c'était seulement que deux heures. Ensuite, il y a eu ce moment, je sortais de l'entraînement des cheerios et je suis passée devant l'auditorium, puis j'ai reconnue ta voix qui s'échappait dans toute la salle. Je m'y suis précipitée mais tu avais déjà quitté la salle. Il y a également eu ce jour, je savais enfin qui tu étais, je venais de sortir de mon cours d'histoire et je t'ai vu entièrement recouverte de ce liquide glacé et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je ne supportait pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal. Pour passer, ce "rendez vous" à l'auditorium. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire, mais je t'ai quand même dis de me rejoindre parce que je voulais être rien qu'avec toi, te savoir au près de moi me faisait me sentir bien, mais tu n'avais pas l'aire du même avis. Tu peux trouver ça bizarre, flippant, illogique, insensé, idiot, tout ce que tu veux, mais c'est ce que j'ai sur le coeur depuis ce bal masqué. Si après, le fait que je sois une fille te dérange, dis le moi, termine Quinn qui fixait toujours Rachel dans les yeux.

La brune avait relevé la tête quand Quinn avait commencé à parler. Elle ressentait la même chose pour Quinn mais ne voulait en aucun cas le lui avouer par peur de passer pour une folle. Comme Quinn le disais, ce n'est pas en deux heures qu'on peut ressentir ça mais Rachel était rassurée de savoir que la blonde avait ressentit la même chose. Quand Rachel avait entendu les paroles de la chanteuse, demandant pourquoi Rachel la détestait, son ventre se noua, elle se sentait mal car quand la personne que vous pensez aimer croit que vous la détestez fait l'effet d'un ouragan. Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Quinn, pensant que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'avez servis à rien, soupira et se reconcentra sur la télévision.

-Je ne te déteste pas, répond Rachel en se redressant.

"Tu n'aurai pas pu mieux répondre, bravo Rachel." pensa la brune.

-Je..je ressens la même chose que toi Quinn, de début à al fin. Je..je ne voulais juste pas l'assumer ou l'avouer. Que tu sois une fille ou pas, je m'en fiche. Je vais devoir rentrer, sinon Sue va s'apercevoir de mon absence, mais..

La brune prit un stylo, puis prit la main de la blonde. A ce contact, la blonde frissonna et une teinte rouge prit possession des joues de la petite diva. Elle y inscrit son numéro de téléphone et se releva du canapé, imitée par Quinn.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit Rachel en souriant et en faisant un clin d'oeil à Quinn avant de quitter la salle.

Quinn se jeta sur la canapé dans un long soupire de soulagement. Elle était fière d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais eu ce courage si Santana ne l'avait pas obligé à le faire.

-Au fait, merde pour ton concert, dit Rachel qui avait fait demi tour se rappelant où elle était. Tu vas déchirer.

La brune repartit vraiment cette fois ci et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle prit la porte par où elle était entrée et marcha jusqu'aux parking où la voiture de Brittany était sensé s'y trouver. Manque de bol, la voiture n'était plus là, Brittany non plus. Rachel se rappela que Santana et sa meilleure ami étaient parties main dans la main sans dire où elles allaient. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Evidemment, personne ne répondait mais la voiture de Brittany fit son apparition une minute plus tard.

-Britt ! t'étais où ? Si Sue s'aperçois que je suis pas en train de dormir très gentillement dans mon lit, je suis morte !

-Du calme le nain, t'es pas la seule à mettre les choses au point. Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda la latina qui venait de sortir de la voiture.

-Demande à ta meilleure amie, moi je dois y aller, dit Rachel en prenant la place de Santana. Fonces Brittany !

Brittany sourit une dernière fois à Santana et démarra la voiture pour ramener Rachel. 5 minutes après, elles arrivèrent devant chez la brune. Rachel enlaça son amie et sortit. Une fois après avoir franchit la porte de derrière, les deux jumelles se trouvaient dans la chambre.

-Merde..murmura la brune en voyant ses "demis-soeurs"

-Oh..Rachel ! On croyait que tu dormait ! se moqua Lily. Où étais tu ?

-Qu'est que ça peut te faire ?!

-Que va dire maman quand elle va l'apprendre...? dit la deuxième jumelle.

-Ne faites pas ça ! s'il vous paît..supplia Rachel.

-Dans ce cas là..tu pourrai nous aider alors. Fais les corvées que maman nous as laissé à Becky et moi, puis nous ne dirons rien.

* * *

Rachel et Sam marchaient dans les couloirs quand Quinn fit son apparition en face du blond et de la brune. Elle sourit a Rachel sans prêter attention au blond.

-Demain après midi tu as quelque chose de prévu ? demande la blonde.

-Euh..les jumelles m'ont surprise hier soir..je dois les aider pour quelque chose et ça tombe demain après midi, je suis désolée, dit Rachel.

-Tu dois les aider à faire quoi ? interroge Quinn.

-A faire ce que je fais pour elles depuis maintenant deux ans. Je vais arriver en retard à mon cours, tu viens Sam ? demande Rachel en prenant son ami par le bras.

La journée passe vite pour Quinn, à la fin de son entraînement des cheerios, elle se rendit au parking où sa voiture était garée. Une silhouette s'avançait vers la voiture, Quinn l'aurait reconnue entre 1000.

-Hey, murmura la petite brune. Je suis vraiment désolée..

-De quoi ? demande Quinn.

-J'aurai voulu passer cet après midi avec toi, vraiment..

-C'est pas grave, je comprends..j'ai une question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute, dit la Rachel.

-L'autre soir, j'était devant le breadstix et..et je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un garçon. Est ce que vous..enfin..

-Non. Je suis célibataire, c'est jute mon meilleur ami, sourit Rachel.

A ces mots, la blonde soupira de soulagement, ce qui amusa la diva. Rachel déposa un baiser sur la joue de Quinn et murmura "Je dois y aller, on se voit bientôt" puis tourna les talons. Le contact des lèvres de Rachel sur la joue de Quinn lui provoqua des feux d'artifices dans le ventre. Elle pouvait se le dire, elle était amoureuse d'elle.

Le soir venu, Rachel était allongée dans son lit, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

_-"Hey, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mini Sue1 et mini Sue2 t'ont surprise hier soir et en échange de leurs silence, tu dois faire un truc pour elles..j'ai juste ? -Quinn."_

_-"Oui, c'est exactement ça."_

_-"Et que dois-tu faire ? je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu m'a dit tout à l'heure. -Q."_

_-"Faire les corvées pendant toute l'après midi pendant que mini Sue 1 et 2 comme tu dis, partent s'amuser avec Sue dans un camp de relaxation."_

_-"J'ai une idée, je ne te dis rien pour l'instant, à demain Rachel, bonne nui xx -Q."_

_-"Euh..D'accord, j'attends de voir. Bonne nuit Q."_

Rachel déposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, Rachel se leva à 10h, il n'y avait pas classe aujourd'hui. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla et comme Sue et les jumelles étaient parties toute la journée, elle avait la maison pour elle seule. Elle prit son iPod qu'elle brancha à ses enceintes et laissa la musique se balader dans toute la maison.

Vers 14 heures, la sonnette de la maison se fit entendre. Rachel partit ouvrir et une belle blonde aux yeux noisettes se trouvait devant elle.

-Q-Quinn ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande Rachel.

-Et bien, je voulais t'aider..Ecoutes, si tu veux je peux repartir, dit doucement la blonde en voyant que Rachel n'était pas aussi souriante qu'elle.

-Non..c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, et je ne veux pas que tu fasse ça parce que tu as pitié de moi..

-Je le fais parce que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, sourit la blonde.

-Bon, commençons par la baie vitrée de dehors, dit Rachel en prenant le nécessaire avec elle.

Elles passèrent une demi-heure à discuter et rire tout en passant des coups d'eau et de savon sur la grande baie-vitrée qui donne sur le grand jardin. Quinn s'avança derrière Rachel qui était concentrée à frotter et prit le jet d'eau pour arroser la petite brune.

-Quinn ! C'est froid ! dit la blonde en criant et riant en même temps.

Quinn s'avança vers elle et arrêta le jet d'eau toujours en riant toutes les deux. Elles étaient désormais très proche, la blonde en profita pour remettre la mèche de Rachel derrière son oreille droit. Le tee shirt blanc de Rachel était désormais transparent et son short en jeans nous montrait les gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient sur les longues jambes de la brune.

-Tu l'a fais exprès de me mouiller, le tee shirt, avoues..murmura Rachel à l'oreille de Quinn avec un sourire en coin.

-Coupable..répond La blonde en approchant ses lèvres de celles de la brune.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre un peu plus long, désolée des longs jours d'attente, MERCI pour touuuuus vos reviews :)**

**-Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? :) **


	8. Sweat

Rachel hésita sur le coup à reculer. Après tout, elle aussi a terriblement envie de s'emparer des lèvres de le blonde en face d'elle mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'après ça, la blonde s'en aille ou se serve d'elle. Elle avait passé une bonne après midi, Quinn l'avait aidé à faire les corvées tout en chantant, riant, s'amusant, mais malgrés tout, Rachel reste méfiante, elle l'a toujours était. La brunette avait ressentit la même chose lors du bal masqué, vous voye,z cette sensation quand vous êtes avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissait pas ou seulement un petit peu mais que vous avez l'impression de le connaître depuis des années ? c'est exactement ce que Rachel ressentait à ce moment précis. Elle s'amusait avec la blonde, la faisant un peu attendre quand Quinn approchait un peu plus ses lèvres de celles de la brunette, celle ci reculait doucement ou contournait légèrement la tête. Après un moment, Rachel mit sa main droite sur la joue de Quinn et sa main gauche prit celle de la blonde dans la sienne. Quinn frôla les lèvres de Rachel avant d'enfin pour goûter à celles ci. Deux minutes après, les deux filles durent se séparer à contre coeur mais elles commençaient à manquer d'aire. Elles abordaient un sourire assez timide toutes les deux, toujours en se regardant dans les yeux.

-Il commence à faire froid..dit Rachel. On va à l'intérieur ?

-Je te suis où tu veux, répond Quinn en souriant toujours.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la maison. Il était 17h00, elles commençaient à avoir faim. Quinn proposa de faire des pancakes et Rachel accepta, ravie de pouvoir aider Quinn. La blonde sortit les ingrédients nécessaire comme la farine, le sucre, le lait..Quant à Rachel, elle sortit les saladiers. Quinn versa la farine et Rachel ria doucement, la blonde la trouvait adorable quand elle riait de cette façon.

-Va doucement Quinn, tu vas en mettre trop.

-Et bien, je peux en enlever alors, dit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Sans hésiter, Quinn s'empara de la farine pour en verser sur Rachel qui la regardait surprise mais qui riait quand même. La brune poussa un petit cri avant de prendre à son tour de la farine pour la laisser s'échapper sur la tête de Quinn. La blonde prit alors un oeuf qu'elle écrasa sur la tête de Rachel, puis une bataille commença. Quinn et Rachel se balançaient des oeufs, de la farine, tout en essayant d'esquiver en se cachant sous les meubles ou derrière les portes. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Rachel voulant jeter un oeuf sur Quinn réalisa qu'elle avait perdu la blonde de vue. Elle se retourna, cherchant la blonde mais ne l'a trouvait toujours pas.

-Quinn, montres toi..c'est pas drôle !

Quand elle sentit que deux bras encerclaient sa taille, un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de la petite brune. Elle retourna sa tête et vit Quinn, recouverte de farine, qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Leurs visage étaient à la même distance que toute à l'heure, c'est à dire extrêmement proches.

-J'ai gagné, tu déclare forfait..murmura la blonde.

-Rachel Berry ne déclare jamais forfait, répond la brune qui s'était munie du reste du pot de farine.

Sans plus attendre, ce dernier s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur la blonde. Rachel riait mais déchanta quand elle vit l'état du salon/cuisine.

-Je vais t'aider à tout nettoyer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

* * *

Vingts minutes après, le salon/cuisine était comme neuf. Quinn avait eu le temps de passer par la salle de bain se débarbouiller un peu puis prépara, pour de vrai cette fois ci, les fameux pancakes pendant que Rachel était allée se doucher. La brunette revint puis s'installa sur le canapé de sa chambre avec Quinn. L'assiette était déposée sur la table de chevet, et la tête de Rachel était posée sur les cuisses de Quinn. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant une heure entière à parler de tout et n'importe quoi quand Rachel posa son regard sur l'horloge accrochée sur le mur.

-Sue va sûrement pas tarder à rentrer..tu devrais peut-être y aller, dit doucement Rachel.

-Oui, peut-être, répond la blonde. Ou sinon je peux me cacher dans ton armoire, comme ça on reste ensemble.

Rachel rit doucement de la remarque de Quinn avant de reprendre sérieusement.

-On se voit demain de toute façon.

Quinn sourit de nouveau, prit ses affaires. Tout ce que Rachel avait à faire avait était fait avec plaisir puisque Quinn était avec elle. Elle se mit devant la télévision et regarda les programmes télévisés pendant une bonne heure quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les rires idiots de ses deux "demis-soeurs" se firent entendre dans toute la maison. Ne voulant ni les voir et ni les entendre, elle éteignit la télévision et alla dans sa s'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin arriva vite pour la brune, le réveil fut difficile mais elle savait que si elle ne se levait pas maintenant, elle arriverai un nouvelle fois en retard à son cours, comme tous les matins. Elle prit une douche, mit un slim et son sweat gris à capuche, descendit les escaliers pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour Sue, Lily et Becky et partit au lycée avec son skate.

Elle arriva au lycée, trempée par la pluie d'été qui s'était installé à Lima ce matin, et courra au plus vite dans les couloirs pour essayer d'arriver dans sa classe avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Elle arriva devant la porte au moment où la sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle toqua doucement à la porte et un professeur lui ouvrit.

-Presque à l'heure mlle Berry. Qui sait, la prochaine fois peut-être ? demande le professeur.

-J'essayerai, promis monsieur ! répond la brune.

Rachel entra et prit place aux côtés de Sam qui lui avait gardé une place. Il sourit à la brune en face de lui avant de lui faire une remarque typique Sam Evans.

-Salut Rach. On dirait que tu sors d'un de ces bon vieux films d'action où j'imite très le..

-Sam, stop! je suis encore à moitié endormie, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'écouter tes imitations pour l'instant, répond la brune en souriant.

-Bon, ok, mais j'ai raison quand je dis qu'on a l'impression que tu sors d'un film d'action, ce défend le blond.

La brune baissa la tête pour regarder son état et vit ses converses boueuses, son slim et son sweat étaient trempés, ses cheveux en bataille.."Et merde" grogna-t-elle. Sam ria à la remarque de la brune et décida d'essayer de se concentrer sur le cours. La sonnerie se fit entendre une heure après, et Rachel sortit

-Sam, stop! je suis encore à moitié endormie, j'ai pas envie d'entendre une de tes imitations pour le moment, répond la brune en souriant à son ami.

-Non mais je suis sérieux !

La brune baissa la tête pour regarde son état et remarqua que ces converses étaient boueuses, son slim était trempé, tout comme son sweat, ses cheveux bouclés au pointes étaient en batailles..."Et merde.." grogna-t-elle. Sam ria légèrement puis décida d'essayer de ce concentrer sur le cours. Une heure après, la sonnerie se fit entendre, signalant la fin du cours puis Rachel sortit de la classe. Elle se dirigea vers son casier où une blonde en uniforme de cheerleader l'y attendait, adossée sur le casier de la brune. Quand elle remarqua la brune s'approcher, un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Hey ! dit Quinn en se poussant pour laisser la brune ouvrir son casier.

-Salut Quinn, répond la brune en souriant à son tour.

-Tu es trempée Rach..

-Je sais, Britt n'a pas pu venir me chercher ce matin du coup je suis venue en skate.

-Viens avec moi, répond la blonde.

La blonde prit la main de la brune et l'attira dans une salle où Rachel n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la salle comportait plusieurs casiers, des douches, des tonnes de tenues de cheerleading cintrées..

-C'est la salle réservée aux cheerios, normalement personne à part nous n'ont le droit d'y entrer. Le matin, quand nous arrivons, on se change pour se mettre en uniforme et c'est dans ces casiers qu'on laisse nos vêtements..

La blonde ouvrit son casier qui lui était destiné et y sortit un sweat noir, simple. Elle le tendit à Rachel et lui dit :

-Tiens, mets le, celui que tu portes est trempé, tu vas attraper froid..

-Merci, dit la brune en attrapant le sweat et en souriant à la blonde en face d'elle.

-Oh et au fait..j'ai une heure de libre et je me demandais si tu voulais aller au breadstix ou je sais pas..

-J'en ai une aussi alors pourquoi pas, sourit Rachel.

-Je te laisse te changer je t'attends devant le lycée, répond Quinn soulagée.

La blonde sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers le parking du lycée sans se rendre compte qu'une personne avait vu toute la scène entre Rachel et Quinn. Rachel sortit quelques secondes après puis prit la même direction que la blonde. Elle arriva devant le lycée et Quinn l'attendait dans sa voiture. La silhouette de toute à l'heure avait suivit la brunette sans se faire remarquer puis prit sa voiture et suivit une nouvelle fois la blonde et la brune. Elles arrivèrent devant le breadstix et la sortirent toutes les deux. Elles entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent au fond, sur une table isolée et commandèrent un café qui arriva deux minutes plus tard. La personne qui les suivait en voiture s'était garée près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la table où étaient assises les deux jeunes filles.

-La prochaine fois si Brittany ne peut pas venir te chercher, appelle moi, dit la blonde.

-Non, je ne veux pas te déranger puis j'ai l'habitude de me déplacer en skate.

-Avec la pluie ça peut-être dangereux, puis tu ne me dérangera jamais, répond Quinn en souriant.

Rachel se contenta de sourire pour réponse et bu une gorgée dans son café. Elles continuèrent à parler pendant une demi heure de tout et n'importe quoi, en apprenant chacune l'une de l'autre. Rachel avait apprit que Quinn connaissait Santana depuis qu'elles avaient 5 ans, que Quinn aimait beaucoup les animaux, la photographie, qu'elle chantait surtout pour faire plaisir à ses parents, elle voulait arrêter pour se consacrer à la littérature et donc s'inscrire à Yale l'année prochaine..

-Je sûre que tu y arrivera, rassura la brune en prenant la main de Quinn dans la sienne. J'ai juste une question encore..Finn ?

-Finn quoi ? demande la blonde.

-Et bien..tu vois, tu étais avec lui non ?

La blonde manqua de s'étouffer avec son café puis ria à la brune.

-J'avais 15 ans quand je suis sortit avec lui, ça fait 3 ans maintenant mais il ne lâche toujours pas l'affaire..maintenant je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Rachel sourit une nouvelle fois à la blonde puis cette fois ci c'est la blonde qui apprenait des choses sur Rachel. Elle savait maintenant que la brune et Brittany se connaissaient depuis la première année de lycée, Rachel a parla de Mike, disant qu'elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle avait 5 ans, qu'ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent car il était dans un autre lycée, elle parla aussi de Kurt, son meilleur ami qui avait déménagé à New York..

-Bon, on y va ? j'ai pas envie d'encore arriver en retard, dit la brune en accentuant le "encore."

La blonde lui sourit et se leva. Elle prit la main de la brune dans la sienne et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Quinn, toujours sans remarquer qu'une personne avait suivit tous leurs faits et gestes. La silhouette dans la voiture prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allô ? Oui..tu ne devinera jamais ce que je viens de voir..

* * *

**Hey, merci pour les reviews et désolée de la loooooongue attente, le prochaine chapitre ne devrait pas être aussi long à arriver, j'essayerai de le poster dans pas longtemps :)**

**Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? De la mystérieuse personne ? (Ne vous attendez pas à un tueur à gage ou une tortue ninja ou je sais pas trop quoi, juste pour vous prévenir ^^) Vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre :)**


	9. Tu me dégoûtes

Lily Sylvester venait de rentrer chez elle, sa mère travaillait aujourd'hui et sa soeur était encore au lycée, seule Rachel était présente. Lily entra dans la chambre de la brune sans même prendre la peine de frapper et y trouva la brunette assise sur sa chaise de bureau en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle passa un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de la brunette, comme si elle verifié sir quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouvait mais personne n'était présent à part Rachel et ses livres de maths et d'histoire. Quand son regard se posa sur la brunette qui l'a regardait d'un air interrogateur, Lily se contenta de sourire faussement et de murmurer "Je sors" avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Lily prit les clefs de sa voiture et roula jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une petite maison dans un quartier qui semblait tranquille. Elle sortit de la voiture et toqua à la porte quand un grand brun vint lui ouvrir. Il la regardait avec étonnement, il n'avait presque jamais parlé avec la blonde qui se trouvait devant lui. Une seconde voiture arriva quelques secondes plus tard, dévoilant Becky qui venait de rejoindre sa soeur sur le seuil de la maison du grand brun qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Euh..je-

-Non, toi tu te la boucle, c'est moi qui parle. Finn Hudson, je suis Lily Sylvester, voici ma soeur, Becky. Comme tu dois savoir, nous sommes les filles jumelles de Sue Sylvester..

-Vous vous ressemblez comme deux goûtes d'eau, je comprends pas..dit le jeune homme.

-On m'avait dit que tu étais débile mais pas à ce point..enfin bref, j'ai appris quelque chose à propos de ta chère Quinn qui risque de ne pas te plaire en tant qu'ex petit ami toujours aussi collant et amoureux d'elle..

-Euh..oui, j'aime et j'aimerai toujours Quinn, répond Finn.

-Bouge toi, laisse nous entrer, que je te raconte une petit histoire..dit Lily en entrant dans la maison de quaterback suivit pas sa soeur.

* * *

Rachel est allongée dans son lit, elle voulait se coucher tôt pour pouvoir se réveiller à l'heure afin de ne pas encore arriver en retard le matin suivant. Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Rachel, étant seule à la maison, se leva pour aller ouvrir. "Même à 21h30 on ne peut pas être tranquille" grogna-t-elle Elle ouvrit la porte et un homme avec un gros bouquet de fleurs était sur le seuil.

-Bonsoir, vous êtes bien..Rachel Berry ? demande l'homme.

-Euh..Oui, oui c'est moi, répond la brune dans l'incompréhension.

-On m'a demandé de vous livrer ça..bonne soirée mademoiselle, termine l'homme en tendant le bouquet à Rachel e en souriant.

La brunette prit le bouquet et ferma la porte pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle posa les fleurs sur son bureau et vit une petit carte perdues dans les roses rouges et blanche.

_"Rejoint moi chez moi dès que tu reçois le bouquet, j'ai envie de te voir. -Q"_

La brunette se leva, remit son jean et son sweat puis prit son skate et se dirigea vers la maison de Quinn. Sa planche à roulette l'a mena devant une grande maison beige, puis la brunette descendit et prit soin de déposer sa planche devant le grand portail. Elle passa la grande porte et arriva devant la baie-vitrée de la blonde qui donnait sur sa chambre, seulement elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Finn Hudson, la main droite posé sur la joue de la blonde, la regardant intensément et approchant ses lèvres de celles de Quinn.

La brunette jeta le bouquet de que Quinn lui avait envoyé et laissa ses larmes s'échapper sur ses joues maintenant humides. Elle reprit son skate puis repartit à toute vitesse. Sa vision était brouillée par ses larmes mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, voulant rentrer chez elle au plus vite.

• • •

"Débile, abrutit, c'est tout ce que tu es Rachel Berry. Tu es une fille horriblement naïve, comment as-tu pu croire qu'une personne comme Quinn Fabray pourrait tomber amoureuse de toi ? vraiment stupide.." grogna la diva à travers l'oreiller entre ses bras, le serrant de toute ses forces toujours en versant des litres de larme.

* * *

La sonnerie vint de retentir dans le lycée William McKinley, signalant la pause du midi. Rachel sortit de sa salle de math, partant à la recherche de Brittany. Elle rencontra la blonde quelques minutes plus tard, en compagnie de Santana. Elle voulu faire demi tour, ne voulant avoir aucun contact avec un proche de Quinn mais la latina en avait décidé autrement.

-Hey Berry ! lança Santana.

Rachel répondit d'un simple regard noir pour la latina, et s'avança vers Brittany.

-Snixx Berry est en marche..tu as vraiment une tête de déterré aujourd'hui, il y a un tracteur qui t'es passé sur la tronche ou quoi ? dit la latina.

-Britt, on y va ? Sam nous attend, dit la brune d'une petite voix, évitant Santana.

Brittany sourit à la brune puis déposa un baiser aux coins des lèvres de la latina. Elle rattrapa Rachel qui s'était éloignée, mais la brunette se stoppa vite quand elle vit Quinn arriver de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle voulu une nouvelle fois faire demi tour mais Quinn l'avait déjà remarqué. La blonde arriva avec un large sourire sur le visage.

-Hey ma puce, dit la blonde.

-Salut, je dois y aller, bye, répond Rachel d'un ton glacial, sec et sans prendre la peine de regarder la blonde.

-Euh..j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? demande Quinn, perdue.

Quinn regarda par dessus l'épaule de Rachel, questionnant Brittany du regard, mais la plus grande des deux blondes ne savait rien. Quinn regarda alors la brune une nouvelle fois, puis une boule au ventre fit son apparition quand elle remarqua que le brunette avait les larmes aux yeux, déjà biens rouges.

-Quelque chose de mal ? Tu me demande si tu as fais quelque chose de mal ? Tu me dégoûte, finit la brune en s'en allant en courant le plus vite possible.

• • •

Brittany, étant à la recherche de Rachel depuis maintenant 20 minutes commençait à désespérer de ne pas retrouver son amie. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Sam pour lui demander de l'aide à retrouver son amie. Le blond trouva enfin Rachel, assise sous les gradins, les jambes redressées, mettant ses bras dessus et son menton en appuit. Il s'approcha de la brunette et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Salut princesse, dit Sam.

-S-Sam ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande la brunette en regardant son ami avec étonnement.

-Je pourrai te demander la même chose..Brittany m'a appelé, elle était très inquiète pour toi.

-Britt est ma meilleure amie mais j'ai envie de rester seule pour le moment..

-La plupart des gens qui disent qu'ils veulent rester seul on souvent besoin de compagnie, donc je vais rester assis à côté de toi, que tu le veuille ou non, et tu me parlera si tu as envie, je ne te demande rien, dit le blond d'un ton ferme mais qui dévoila un mini sourire sur le visage de Rachel.

• • •

Rachel rangea ses derniers bouquins dans son casier puis le referma avant de prendre son sac. Elle s'avança vers la grande porte du lycée mais une main bloqua son bras, l'attirant dans les toilettes de filles. Une grande latina poussa la porte avec violence, faisant peur aux personnes présentes dans les toilettes.

-Dégagez, toutes, sinon je vous promets que c'est moi qui vous fait dégager, vous avez le choix, ordonna Santana.

Les 4 filles présentes ne se firent pas prier et s'en allèrent à tout vitesse, laissant maintenant Rachel et Santana seules. La latina avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un regard dur pour la petite brune, qui se contenta de rouler ses yeux.

-Bon, je vois que tu n'es pas décidé à parler pour une fois donc c'est moi qui va le faire. J'en ai plus que marre de vos tours de passe-passe avec Quinn, on dirait deux collégiennes. Pourquoi il faut qu'une de vous complique tout à chaque fois ? D'après ce que Q. m'a dit, tout allé bien hier puis tu es partit, comme ça en lui disant qu'elle te dégoûtait, sans aucunes explication.

-Je ne lui ai rien dis parce qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'elle a fait pour que je lui parle de cette manière. Quant à toi, tu n'es ni ma mère, ni la sienne alors maintenant tu es mignonne et tu me laisse rentrer chez moi, dit Rachel en essayant de s'en aller.

-Belle répartit, mais non justement, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait, donc tu as intéré à t'expliquer un peu mieux que ça pinocchio.

-Va voir Finn, il sera peut-être mieux t'expliquer que moi pourquoi il a embrassé Quinn hier soir, chez elle alors qu'elle voulait me voir, maintenant sur ce, bonne soirée Satan.

La petite brune ressortit des toilettes, les larmes lui remontant aux yeux. Elle reprit sa planche puis se dirigea vers la maison de Brittany.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée de ce long mois d'absence mais bon..ce chapitre est court, mais j'avais hâte de le poster :)**

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, si vous ne l'aviez aps encore comprit, la mystérieuse personne était la "demi soeur" de Rachel.**

**Guest : Je suis désolée mais non, Rachel ne serra pas battue par Sue, je ne voulais pas de Drama, mais merci de donner des idées et d'aimer ma fiction, ça me touche beaucoup :) **


	10. They don't know about us

Quinn se promenait dans le petit parc en face de chez elle avec Noah Puckerman, son meilleur ami depuis leurs enfances. Ils marchaient tranquillement, mais Puck, comme ce dernier préférait se faire appeler voyait que son amie avait la tête un peu ailleurs depuis le début de leur journée.

-Quinn, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Depuis toute à l'heure je suis en train de te raconter tous mes coups de la semaine dernière mais tu réagis pas, normalement tu m'aurai dis un truc du genre "T'es vraiment dégeulasse Puckerman" et tu m'aurais mi une petite claque sur ma crête, dit le garçon en essayant de tirer un sourire sur le visage de la blonde.

-Je suis désolée, c'est juste que..

Quinn n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle aperçut Finn Hudson en compagnie des deux demis-soeurs de Rachel. "Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ensembles eux 3 ?" se demanda la blonde. Elle s'approcha doucement, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer puis la conversation des 3 personnes devenait un peu plus claire.

-J'avais raison, le coup à bien marché. Elle est rentrée chez nous le soir même en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, dit Lily. Ca a dû lui faire un choque de voir sa copine embrasser son ex, haha.

-Ex-futur petit ami maintenant, rigola Finn.

Quinn repartit retrouver Puck, qui attendait assit sur un banc, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Il vit son amie arriver, le regard froid et les mains tremblante, une expression pire que rageuse sur son visage. Il savait que quand Quinn s'énervait, c'était impossible de la calmer, il préféra donc ne pas parler en attendant que la blonde reprenne son calme.

-Je vais les tuer, tous les 3, l'un après l'autre..grogna la blonde en se relevant d'un air déterminé à frapper quelq'un.

-Eh Quinn, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux que les paparazzis te voient en train de péter un cable histoire de te mettre toute la presse sur le dos ? Tuvas rester assise et reprendre ton calme. Je sais que quand tu es énervée il ne faut pas te parler, à risque de perdre sa vie ou ses parties intimes mais je comprends vraiment rien, dit le jeune homme confus en rattrapant la blonde par le bras.

-Est ce que tu peux me déposer quelque part ? je te promets de tout t'expliquer après, dit la blonde en se calmant.

Puck sourit en guise de réponse et les deux amis remontèrent dans la voiture du garçon. Ils roulèrent quelques minutes puis Noah se gara dans un quartier qui paraissait tranquille, devant une petite maison blanche.

-Tu peux m'attendre ici ? J'en ai pour deux minutes, demande Quinn.

-Evidemment, tout pour ma petite blondie, se moqua le garçon à la crête. Prends tout ton temps.

Quinn sortit de la voiture puis marcha jusqu'au seuil de la maison. Elle frappa doucement deux petits coups sur la porte d'entrée, puis une grande blonde aux yeux azur vint lui ouvrir. Brittany ne cacha pas son étonnement et son mécontentement de voir Quinn devant chez elle. Rachel lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu la veille au soir. La plus grande des deux blondes avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, toujours en fixant la chanteuse en face d'elle. "Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour tous m'en vouloir ou quoi ?" pensa Quinn.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Quinn ? demande Brittany.

-Brittany, j'ai besoin de ton aide..Rachel pense que je suis avec Finn, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

-Alors comment expliques tu le fait que quand elle est venue te voir avant hier, Finn avait ses lèvres collées contre les tiennes ? continue Brittany toujours d'un ton sévère.

-Q-Quoi ? Finn ne m'a pas embrassé ! Ecoutes, avant hier ce crétin est venu frapper à la vitre de ma chambre, il avait pas l'aire très net. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et il m'a dit qu'il avait trop bu pour rentrer chez lui en voiture. Je l'ai fais entrer, le temps que j'aille chercher mes clefs de voiture pour le ramener chez lui puis à un moment, il a tenté de m'embrasser mais Rachel n'a pas du voir le moment où je l'ai giflé en le repoussant. Je n'aurai jamais fais quelque chose comme ça à Rachel, mais elle ne répond même pas à mes appels, je n'ai même pas le droit de m'expliquer..

-..Donc tu vas demander à la meilleure amie de ta copine de te rendre un service en t'aidant, juste ? questionna la grande blonde.

-Exactement, en espérant qu'elle accepte..

Brittany inspecta la blonde quelques secondes, elle vu qu'elle était sincère, dès que Quinn parlait de Rachel, Brittany remarquait toujours que la blonde avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Dis moi ce que je dois faire, répond Brittany avec un large sourire.

-On m'attend devant, alors je te laisse mon numéro et je t'appel dans la soirée, dit la blonde en donnant un bout de papier à Brittany, où son numéro de téléphone était inscrit.

Quinn repartit en souriant à la blonde, puis arrivant devant la voiture de Puck, elle cria une dernière fois "Merci beaucoup Brittany" puis monta dans la voiture. Puck la questionna du regard, remarquant qu'en sortant de la voiture son amie était au bord de la crise de nerfs, puis maintenant elle avait un sourire éclatant.

-Ma meilleure amie est complètement timbrée, se moqua Noah.

-Bon, je pense que tu veux des explications..

-Evidemment, en plus d'être un canon, Puckzilla est curieux, ria le garçon encore une fois.

* * *

Brittany et Rachel étaient assise sur un des bancs libre dans la grande cour du lycée, en face des immenses escaliers. C'était l'heure de la pause de 10h00, pratiquement tous les élèves étaient dehors. Sam et Rory avaient rejoints leurs amies au bout de 5 minutes. Un bruit de frottement de corde de guitare se fit entendre parmi la foule d'élèves, puis un garçon à crête se montra du haut des escaliers, tandis qu'un pianiste s'occupait du piano violet près des tables/bancs occupés par Rachel et ses amis. Le garçon continuait à jouer, un sourire au visage, quand une voix féminine se fit entendre, une vois que Rachel -et presque tous les autres élèves- reconnaîtrai entre 1000.

**People say we shouldn't be together** (Les gens disent que nous ne devrions pas être ensembles)  
**We're too young to know about forever** (Qu'on est trop jeune pour connaître l'éternité)  
**But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about.** (Mais je dis qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, parlent, parlent.)

Tous le monde regardaient autour, en haut des escaliers, sur les bancs/tables pour voir d'où venait la voix de Quinn mais elle était introuvable.

'**Cause this love is only getting stronger** (Parce que cet amour ne fait que ce renforcer)  
**So I don't wanna wait any longer** (Donc je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps)  
**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl** (Je veux juste dire au monde que tu es mienne)

Quinn fit enfin son apparition, sortant du groupe d'élève qui s'était divisé en deux parties pour laisser la blonde passer. Elle prit les mains de la brunette, et chanta le refrain.

**They don't know about the things we do** (Ils ne savent pas les choses que nous faisons)  
**They don't know about the "I love you's"** (Ils ne connaissent rien des "Je t'aime")  
**But I bet you if they only knew** (Mais je te promets que si seulement ils savaient)  
**They will just be jealous of us** (Ils seraient juste jaloux de nous)

Quinn s'approcha encore plus de Rachel, la regardant dans les yeux puis chanta le dernier couplet, en essayant de faire passer le message à Rachel.

**They don't know how special you are** (Ils ne savent pas comment tu es spéciale)  
**They don't know what you've done to my heart** (Ils ne savent pas ce que tu as fais à mon coeur)  
**They can say anything they want** (Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent)  
**Cause they don't know about us** (Parce qu'ils ne savent rien de nous)

Quinn termina se phrase, puis tout le monde applaudirent la blonde. Celle ci avait toujours les mains de Rachel dans les siennes, ses yeux noisettes toujours dans ceux chocolats de la brune, qui étaient aux bord des larmes. La brunette ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, la blonde le comprit et décida donc de prendre la parole.

-Rachel, je te promets que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois que c'était. Ces abrutit de jumelles et Finn avaient tout manigancés pour que tu sois triste et que Finn ait un espoir de me "reconquérir", je serai incapable de te faire autant de mal, même si je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire, je te-

Rachel coupa la blonde en s'emparant des lèvres de la blonde en face d'elle. Elle aurait du se douter que Quinn ne lui aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, mais en voyant Finn aussi près de sa petite amie, elle s'était emportée. Un toussotement se fit entendre, se qui interrompit les deux filles.

-Q-Quoi ? Non Quinn ! C'est moi que tu aimes, depuis le début, je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper comme ça, dit Finn qui venait d'arriver, les deux jumelles derrière lui. Tu es à moi, je suis-

-Hey, frankenteen, dit un garçon avec une crête en tapotant sur l'épaule de Finn.

-C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? répond Finn en se retournant pour faire face au garçon.

-C'est toi mon problème, tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser Quinn et son amie tranquille, sinon je te jure que si j'ai à te revoir, j'aurai aucune pitié mon gars, alors maintenant, tu te casses, termine Puck.

Finn inspecta le garçon devant lui, puis vit que s'il restait là, le garçon à crête lui mettrai surement son poing dans la figure. Il regarda une dernière fois Quinn qui abordait un sourire éclatant, puis le quaterback fit demi tour sans rien ajouter. Quinn lâcha les mains de Rachel et s'approcha des deux jumelles, qui étaient restées là.

-Quant à vous deux, si jamais vous vous en prenez encore une fois à Rachel ou n'importe qui de mon entourage, vous le regretterez du plus au point..j'ai été assez claire ? dit la blonde avec son aire de reine des glaces, faisant reculer les Lily et Becky.

-O-Oui, très claire..disent les deux files en même temps avant de s'en aller, imitant Finn.

Quinn se retourna enfin vers Rachel, lui souriant puis reprit ses mains dans les siennes. "Je suis désolée" lui murmura Rachel, puis ce fut au tour de la blonde de poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie. Au bout de quelques secondes, la brune coupa le baiser puis regarda derrière l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

-Oh..c'est Noah, enfin Puck, mon meilleur ami, je t'avais parlé de lui une fois, tu sais c'est celui..

-..qui est super canon, Puckzilla quoi, coupa le garçon en souriant, tendant la main à Rachel.

-Quinn m'a surtout dit que tu faisais des supers cupcakes, mais bon..Rachel Berry enchantée, répondit Rachel, ce qui provoqua un rire général.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera probablement le dernier. :)**

**Réponses au reviews : **

**-Faberry-momo : Merci, voici le chapitre que tu attends :)**

**-Lulu62149 : T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave :p Oui, je change beaucoup la Rachel à celle de d'habitude, mais je l'aime bien comme ça haha, et pour les verbes, je me relis jamais à la base mais là j'ai regardé et effectivement j'ai fais une faute assez horrible, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! **

**-Lisa418 Voilà la suite :) **

**-Lisa418 : Contente que vous n'aimiez pas les jumelles, je les aime pas non plus haha :p**

**-Guest : Merci beaucoup, pas de complications pour ce chapitre, désolée ^^ moi aussi je l'aime bien cette Rachel avec son skate, j'aurai aimé en voir un comme ça dans Glee mais bon..Oui, Quinn ne ferai jamais ça, quant à Finn, j'aime bien son perso dans Glee mais dans mes fictions, j'aime le faire passer pour un idiot :p **


	11. Dernière étape

**Hey, dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Désolée du long retard mais je savais vraiment pas comment le mettre en place donc ne m'en voulez pas :p. Je commence une nouvelle fiction bientôt, alors on se retrouvera vite ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction et que vous suivrez la prochaine : )**

**PS: Deux semaines ont passées depuis le chapitre précédant.**

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur le lit de sa petite amie, comme elle aime si bien l'appeler, Quinn regardait Rachel tourner en rond, faisant les 100 pas. Les paroles rassurantes de la blonde ne réduisaient pas l'angoisse et le stresse de la petite Diva, qui devait préparer sa valise pour se rendre à New York pendant deux jours, afin de pouvoir re-passer son audition qu'elle avait obtenue grâce à l'aide de Kurt et Brittany.

-Et si elle ne me prends pas ? Si je ne me débouille pas assez bien, je vais devoir continuer de vivre cet enfer dans cette fichue maison, j'ai tout à perdre si je ne suis pas acceptée. Kurt à tout fais pour qu'elle accepte de me laisser une chance, je vais sûrement stresser et je..

-Rachel, arrêtes de stresser, ça ne sert à rien! Je vais t'y accompagner à ton audition, je serai là. Je serai dans la salle pendant que tu chantera un des ton choix de chanson, probablement un classique de Broadway, je serai là à te tenir la main en attendant que Mme. Tibideaux te donne sa réponse, mais surtout je serai là après, quoi qu'il en soit, peut importe la décision qu'elle prendra, rassura la blonde en souriant tendrement.

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et son visage se décrispa peu à peu. Elle savait que Quinn croyait vraiment en elle, et cette confiance de la blonde ne pouvait que la rassurer intérieurement. Elle s'avança vers son lit et s'y coucha, entraînant la blonde avec elle avant de déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Elle repensait à la conversation qu'elles avaient eu la semaine précédente, et à chaque fois qu'elle se la remémorait, Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

_*Flashback, la semaine précédente*_

_Dans le salon des Pierce, le canapé de droite était occupé par Brittany et Santana, tandis que celui de gauche de Quinn et Rachel. Les deux brunes avaient leur tête sur les genoux de leurs copines respectives. Cela faisait une heure qu'elles regardaient le film d'horreur que Santana avait ramenée, mais n'étant pas du tout une adepte des films d'horreur, Rachel avait passé l'heure à chercher quelque chose d'autre à regarder que de voir ces gens se faire tuer tour à tour par une créature. Elle décida de se concentrer à regarder les motifs du t-shirt que portait Quinn, comme s'ils étaient la huitièmes merveilles du monde._

_-Tu ne regardes pas le film ? demande Quinn en baissant la tête pour regarder la brune._

_-Je n'aime pas les films d'horreur, répond simplement Rachel._

_-Tu as peur ?_

_-Non._

_-Si._

_-Non. Je ne suis pas une psychopathe comme vous trois, à prendre du plaisir à voir des gens se faire tuer, je trouve cela ignoble que des personnes puissent accepter de tourner des films de cette façon. Le pire, c'est les films d'horreur avec des enfants. Ils doivent rester marqués par les images qu'ils tournent jusqu'à la fin de leu-_

_-Ferme la Berry, c'est juste un film ! intervint la latina. Et puis de toute façon, je pense que même des monstres ne voudraient pas avoir à te dévorer, sans vouloir t'offenser, Q._

_Brittany tapota doucement le ventre de Santana pour lui montrer son désaccord et Quinn lui jeta un regard noir. La latina se leva en riant, puis prit la main de Brittany pour aller faire des pop corns dans la fois les deux filles parties, Rachel se redressa et s'agenouilla à côté de Quinn sur le canapé. Elle regardait la blonde avec hésitation, en se mordant la lèvre à cause de sa nervosité et triturant ses doigts. Quinn comprit que quelque chose la tracassait._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rach ? demande la blonde._

_Rachel hésita, mais voyant le sourire d'encouragement que lui donnait Quinn, elle lui posa cette question, qui lui pesait légèrement depuis quelques jours._

_-Si je suis acceptée..et bien..qu'en sera-t-il de nous ? demande Rachel, timidement._

_-Je te suivrai à New York, si tu veux toujours de moi, plaisanta Quinn._

_-Bien sur que oui, répondit la brune en riant légèrement. Mais je veux dire, comment est ce que tu vois les choses ?_

_-Comme tu as toujours voulu que les choses se passent. Toi à la NYADA pendant 3 ans, puis entre temps tu participeras à quelques comédies musicales jusqu'à que tu termines ces 3 ans et après, tu décrocheras un rôle dans Funny Girls. Tu deviendras ensuite connue mondialement et tu remporteras ton premier grammy awards, répond la blonde en souriant tendrement.  
_

_-Et pour toi ? je veux dire, je sais déjà ce que je veux faire depuis que j'ai 1an mais pour toi ? Tu ne vas quand même continuer la musique pour faire plaisir à tes parents alors que ce dont tu rêve, c'est de faire de la photographie ? _

_-Justement, je lui en ai parlé hier soir et je lui ai expliqué que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, et elle m'a dit que du moment que ce que je fais me plais, elle était heureuse pour moi, sourit une nouvelle fois la blonde._

_Le sourire de Rachel s'élargit à l'entente des paroles de la blonde, puis elle se pencha afin d'enlacer, faisant basculer Quinn sur l'arrière de canapé, ce qui provoqua un rire général entre les deux filles._

_*Fin du Flashback.*_

-Bon, vous n'avez rien oublié ? demande Mike, tenant les valises de Rachel.

-Eh Chan, Chang ou Chine j'en sais rien et peu importe, elle part que deux jours, elle n'a pas besoin d'embarquer sa maison avec, s'agaça Santana.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Rachel. Brittany et Santana avaient décidées d'accompagner Quinn et Rachel, Brittany car elle voulait apporter son soutien à sa meilleure amie et Santana car elle devait faire son rôle de manager auprès de Quinn, mais surtout pour être en compagnie de Brittany et soutenir Rachel, mais bien sûr, si vous le lui demandez les raisons, elle dirait que c'est uniquement pour son travail. Mike avait déposé les quatre filles l'aéroport de Lima et Kurt les récupérerait à celui de New York; il leur avait proposé de séjourner chez lui au lieu de payer l'hôtel. Il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion pour enfin présenter Blaine, son petit ami, à Rachel.

L'hôtesse annonça que les passagers du vol qu'allaient prendre les quatre filles devaient se rendre dans la fil? Mike enlaça Rachel et Brittany, souhaitant encore une fois "Bonne chance" à la brune, puis il salua enfin Quinn et Santana. Les quatre se dirigèrent vers la file, puis montèrent dans leur avion.

* * *

Le bruit sourd de l'avion en plein atterrissage réveilla Rachel. Elle releva la tête, qui était posée sur l'épaule de Quinn, puis regarda autour d'elle. Son regard croisa celui de Quinn, qui lui souriait tendrement. La brune lui rendit son sourire, puis elle tourna la tête pour regarder en face d'elle. Brittany avait la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de Santana, et cette dernière la tête sur celle de sa blonde. Rachel sourit à cette vision puis reporta son regard sur Quinn. La blonde avait les genoux repliaient contre son ventre, lisant un livre avec un sourcil plus élevé que l'autre, montrant sa concentration. Trouvant cette vision magnifique, Rachel prit le sac de Quinn où se trouvait son appareil photo et sans que la blonde ne le remarque -trop occupée à son livre- elle prit quelques clichés, jusqu'à ce que Quinn s'en aperçoive.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en riant légèrement.

-Je prends des photos de toi, répond Rachel, naturellement.

-Je viens de faire 5 heures de vol, j'ai sûrement une tête de déterrée et toi, tu me prends en photo ?

-Même après 5 heures de vol, tu es magnifique, dit Rachel, toujours aussi naturellement, regardant les photos qu'elle venait de faire.

Quinn sourit puis se concentra de nouveau sur sa lecture, prenant la main de Rachel dans la sienne. Santana se réveilla au même moment, puis remarquant que Brittany dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle détourna son regard vers le hublot, ignorant le regard de Rachel, puis regarda le sol de la piste d'atterrissage se rapprocher de plus en plus.

* * *

-Raaaaachel, Britt ! s'écria un garçon à quelques mètres des quatre jeunes filles.

Elles se retournèrent toutes les quatre, puis un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rachel. Elle lâcha sa valise, puis avec Brittany, elles coururent toutes les deux dans le hall de l'aéroport vers jeune homme qui venait de les appeler.

Santana et Quinn échangèrent un regard perdu, puis elles s'avancèrent quand même vers les trois.

Rachel et Brittany lâchèrent leur emprise du garçon quand elles entendirent des toussotements derrière elles. Rachel, toujours aussi souriante, prit la main de Quinn dans la sienne.

-Kurt, je te présence Quinn, ma..ma petite amie!

Kurt inspecta la blonde pendant quelques secondes, puis Quinn leva son sourcil, ce qui sortit le garçon de ses pensées. Il sourit puis tendit sa main.

-Quinn Fabray! Enchanté, je suis Kurt, répondit-il.

Quinn lui sourit de façon un peu gênée, puis Brittany prit alors la main de Santana.

-Kurt, voici San, c'est ma petite copine, sourit la blonde.

-Enchanté, répond Kurt en retendant sa main une nouvelle fois.

-Ouais salut, dit la latina en acceptant la main du garçon.

Kurt sourit une nouvelle fois, puis prit quelques valises pour aider Quinn, à qui on ne voyait presque plus son visage puisqu'elle portait plusieurs valises. Ils avancèrent tous les cinq jusqu'à la voiture du garçon. Il mit les bagages dans le coffre avec l'aide de Quinn, puis ils montèrent tous dans la voiture.

-Pas trop long le voyage ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis chaos, j'ai qu'une seule hâte c'est d'aller me coucher, répond Rachel. Et puis, je dois être en forme pour demain !

-On aura au moins la paie ce soir, répond Santana en souriant à sa réplique.

-J'apprécierai que tu parles autrement à ma copine, répliqua Quinn d'un ton glacial. Je ne t'ai rien dis jusqu'à présent mais tu commences à me les casser, Lopez.

Le sourire de Santana s'élargit à l'entende des paroles de Quinn, elle adorait quand la blonde et elle se chamaillaient, car elle était sûre de tout le temps gagner.

-Bref..Demain soir, Blaine nous invite au restaurant, je pourrai enfin vous le présenter et on en profitera pour fêter ton admission à la NYADA ! termine Kurt d'un joyeux.

-On n'en sait rien encore, Kurt..

-Ne t'en fait pas Rach, je suis sûre que tu vas réussir, tu sais pourquoi ? demande Brittany.

-Non Britt, pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu es Rachel Berry, et parce que c'est Lord Tubbigton qui me l'a dit ! répond la blonde avec une innocence.

-Content de voir que tu es toujours la même, Britt, plaisanta Kurt.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, puis une fois arrivé chez Kurt, les quatre filles défirent leurs valises, puis allèrent se doucher une après l'autre. La nuit ne tarda pas à arriver, ils avaient décidé de regarder un film dans le salon de l'appartement New Yorkais de Kurt. Après à peine 30 minutes de film, Rachel s'était déjà endormie dans les bras de Quinn, Brittany dans les bras de Santana qui dormait aussi, et Kurt s'était carrément écroulé sur le deuxième canapé. La jeune blonde aux yeux noisettes s'endormit à son tour quelques minutes après.

* * *

-Mademoiselle Berry, préparez vous, votre tour est dans 10 minutes.

10 minutes. Depuis les 1 heure que Rachel attendait dans la salle, les dix minutes à suivre seraient décisifs. Elle regarda Quinn, qui lui souriait, essayant de la rassurer le plus possible. La blonde se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise depuis une heure, puis dirigea Rachel vers la porte de la salle. Elles sortirent, arrivant dans les loges d'un grand auditorium.

-Je sais que tu stresse et que peu importe ce que je dise ou fasse, tu sera toujours autant stressée mais écoutes moi. Dans 10 minutes, tu te dirigera dans cette grande salle derrière cette porte, puis tu chantera devant Carmen Tibideaux. Ok, tu l'as déjà fais auparavant, mais cette fois ci, je serai là, avec toi. Kurt, Brittany et Santana seront également à mes côtés dans le public, mais saches que peu importe la décision qu'elle prendra, tu peux savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi et que..je t'aime, Rachel, dit Quinn en regardant la brune dans les yeux.

Rachel continuait d'observer Quinn, sans ne rien dire. Son regard n'éclairait pas Quinn sur les pensées qu'avait Rachel en ce moment même. Quinn avait peur que cela soit trop tôt pour Rachel, mais elle, elle se sentait prête pour dire ces trois mots. Elle était prête à lui dire "Je t'aime" du matin au soir. Le lui dire quand la brunette se réveillera le matin dans ses bras, le lui dire pendant qu'elles prendraient leur petit-déjeuner le matin sur leur terrasse en face de Time Square, le lui dire avant de partir au travail, lui envoyer un texto en lui disait ces trois mots, le lui dire en rentrant de travail, le lui dire en plein repas, le lui dire le soir avant d'aller se coucher, et tout recommencer le lendemain..

-Rachel Berry, c'est à vous, entendirent-elles de à l'autre bout de la porte.

Rachel se retourna vers la porte derrière elle, puis reporta son regard vers Quinn. La blonde abordait un sourire rassurant, Rachel voulu ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle se tourna vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée, puis elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Quinn.

-Je t'aime aussi, Quinn, rajouta-t-elle en sortant avec un grand sourire.

La blonde sourit de plus belle, puis s'élança dans une course pour arriver dans la salle où se trouvaient Kurt, Brittany et Santana. Les quatre entrèrent par la porte de derrière pour enfin se retrouver dans la même salle que Rachel. était assise sur une chaise en face d'un bureau, et les quatre s'assirent dans le public.

-Bonjour, je suis Rachel Berry et je passe cette audition pour intégrer l'école d'Art Dramatique de New York, NYADA.

-Bien, qu'allez vous interpréter, mademoiselle Berry ? demanda la plus âgée.

-"I'm a warrior" de Demi Lovato.

-Pourquoi ce choix ?

-Parce que cette chanson résume ma vie. Depuis le décès de ma mère, j'étais faible et brisée, vivant dans une famille qui s'en fichait de moi, mais maintenant, je suis plus fort que jamais et prête à tout pour réaliser mes rêves, dit la brune en regardant Quinn, au loin. Il suffit que quelqu'un nous face assez confiance pour nous aider à avoir une motivation assez forte, et cette personne, je l'ai trouvé.

Après un regard de Rachel vers le pianiste, celui ci commença a jouer avec les touches. Rachel prit une inspiration puis commença à chanter.

**This is a story that I've never told** (C'est une histoire que je n'ai jamais dites)  
**I gotta get this off my chest to let it go** (Je dois la laisser sortir de ma poitrine pour la laisser partir)  
**I need to take back the light inside you stole** (J'ai besoin de récupérer la lumière intérieure que vous m'avez volée)  
**You're a criminal** (Tu es un criminel)  
**And you steal like you're pro** (Et tu voles comme si tu étais un pro)

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans les gradins, croisant le regard de Quinn, qui souriait toujours. La blonde hocha la tête, montrant son encouragement à la brune, puis cette dernière enchaîna le deuxième couplet avec plus de conviction.

**All the pain and the truth** (Toute la douleur et la vérité)**  
I wear like a battle wound **(Je les porte comme une blessure de guerre)**  
So ashamed, so confused **(Tellement honteuse, tellement confuse)**  
I was broken and bruised **(J'étais brisée et meurtrie)

Son regard croisa maintenant celui de Santana qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, prouvant son soutient à la brune également, qui fut assez surprise mais ravie que des personnes importantes pour elle soient venues la soutenir.

**Now I'm a warrior **(Maintenant je suis une guerrière) **  
Now I've got thicker skin **(Maintenant j'ai une peau plus épaisse)**  
I'm a warrior **(Je suis une guerrière)**  
I'm stronger than I've ever been **(Je suis plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais été)**  
And my armor is made of steel, you can't get it **(Et mon amrure est faite de d'acier, tu ne peux pas l'avoir)**  
I'm a warrior **(Je suis une guerrière)**  
And you can never hurt me again** (Et tu ne me blessera plus jamais)

Ce fut alors au tour de Kurt de croiser son regard, celui ci était très ému de la prestation de Rachel. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient, les deux mains croisées sous son menton, concentré sur la prestation.

**There's a part of me I can't get back **(Il y a une partie de moi que je ne peux pas retrouver)  
**A little girl grew up too fast **(Une petite fille qui a grandi trop vite)  
**All it took was once, i'll never be the same **(Il a suffi d'une fois, je ne serai plus jamais la même)  
**Now I'm taking back my life today **(Maintenant, je reprends ma vie aujourd'hui)  
**Nothing left that you can say **(Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire)  
**Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway **(Parce que tu n'as jamais pris le blâme, de toute façon.)

**I'm a warrior **(Je suis une guerrière)  
**And you can never hurt me again **(Tu ne pourras plus jamais me blesser à nouveau.)

Elle chanta les dernières notes, puis la musique s'interrompit petit à petit. Des applaudissements se firent entendre derrière, Rachel releva la tête, puis remarqua que ses amis étaient tous debout en train d'applaudir. Même Santana arborait un sourire, ce qui réchauffa le coeur de la brunette. Quinn l'a regardé d'une manière fière, Brittany sautait sur place, et Kurt séchait les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Carmen Tibideaux toussota légèrement, puis un calme se fit dans la pièce. Le regard de la femme s'arrêta sur Rachel, puis elle se lança.

-Je suppose que vos amis sont d'accord avec moi sur le fait que vous êtes époustouflantes. Mr Hummel, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, merci d'avoir réussi à me convaincre de laisser une chance à cette jeune fille. J'aurai laissé passer quelque chose de grand. Mademoiselle Berry, on se voit très bientôt à la NYADA, dit elle en se levant avec un léger sourire.

Quinn descendit les marches qui les séparaient de Rachel à toute vitesse puis monta sur la scène avant de prendre la brune dans ses bras et tourner avec elle. Elle était tellement heureuse pour elle, Rachel était enfin libre. Elle n'allait plus être obligée de continuer à vivre chez Sue, elle irait à NYADA en début d'année, tout ce dont elle rêvait. Elle vit Santana, Brittany et Kurt les rejoindre puis décida de poser la brunette au sol, laissant les autres l'enlacer. A la surprise de tout le monde, voir même d'elle-même, ce fut Santana qui se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras en murmurant "Bien joué le nain", ce qui fit rire la brune.

* * *

**1 an après. **

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? demande Quinn, en passant dans sa cuisine.

-Non, j'ai tout, rassura Rachel en prenant son manteau.

-Bon bah allons y alors.

Quinn sourit à sa petite amie puis elles sortirent toutes les deux de leurs appartement New Yorkais. Kurt, étant leurs voisin, les rejoignit immédiatement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois en bas de leur immeuble, attendant Blaine, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Bonsoir, sourit-il en s'approchant des trois.

-Bonsoir Blaine, répondirent Quinn et Rachel en même temps.

Kurt, lui, s'approcha pour embrasser son copain. Une fois les salutations finies, le garçon au gel demanda doucement :

-Santana et Brittany ne sont pas là ?

-L'avion de Brittany est arrivé il n'y a que deux heures, elles nous rejoindront sur place, sourit Rachel.

-Super ! Allons y ! enthousiasma Blaine.

Ils montèrent dans le grand cat-cat de Kurt, puis ils se mirent en route pour la NYADA. Ce soir, c'était les un an des premières années, et chaque années ils fêtaient ça. L'école organisait un grand brunsh et quelques représentations, dont Kurt et Rachel allaient participer ce soir.

-Au fait, tu es magnifique, murmura Rachel à l'oreille de Quinn.

La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers la brune, puis lui sourit tendrement.

-Je t'aime, murmura une nouvelle fois Rachel.

La seconde après, c'est avec un baiser que répondit Quinn à cette déclaration.

Comment la brune était elle arrivée là ? Après son audition l'année précédente, elle, Quinn, Santana et Brittany étaient rentrées à Lima. Rachel avait fait face à Sue et aux jumelles, leur expliquant qu'elle avait décroché le pass d'admission à la NYADA, mais quand Sue se rendit compte que Rachel ne serait plus là pour préparer ses déjeuners, repas, lessives et pour nettoyer la maison, elle décida de mettre Rachel dehors immédiatement. C'était avec plaisir que Quinn l'avait accueilli chez elle. La brune terminait les préparatifs pour New York, puis les trois mois suivants, elles s'étaient envolées toutes les deux pour la grande ville, vivant toutes les deux dans un appartement à côté de celui de Kurt. Ayant redoublée, il restait encore une année à Brittany quand la brune était partie, mais Rachel était rassurée de savoir que Sam et Rory resteraient toujours avec la blonde. Santana, elle, vivait également à New York dans un appartement au-dessus de celui de Quinn et Rachel. La latina faisait souvent des allers-retours Lima/New York pour rendre visite à sa petite amie. Elle avait décidé d'attendre que Brittany finisse sa dernière année pour venir ici, s'installer à New York avec elle. Mike, Tina et Brittany allaient tous les trois rejoindre la grande école de danse de New York, espérant avoir un avenir professionnel dans ce domaine. Quant à Quinn, elle avait décidé d'arrêter la musique, se consacrant à la photographie. Elle était dans une école pour jeunes photographes, à quelques rues de la NYADA.

Elle retrouvait souvent Rachel le midi, les deux allant déjeuner ensemble. Tout ce passait très bien entre elle, mais surtout, Quinn n'oubliait jamais de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que ce soit le matin en se levant, en partant en cours, en se croisant à midi, en rentrant en fin de journée ou en se couchant le soir.

_**END.**_

* * *

**Voilà la fin, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas cette fin d'histoire bâclée, bien que je sois assez mitigée sur la fin mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**On se revoit bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire :) **


End file.
